A New Experience
by sfahre
Summary: TEMPERARY HIATUSThe Tentai are called on a mission to protect Harry Potter, and stop Voldemort at all costs. However after Voldemort is murdered, the Reikai Tentai's mission makes a turn for the worst. KurxH YxKei
1. The Mission

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter characters so please don't sue me; I'm already broke.

Rated R for language

Takes place after Harry Potter book 5, if you haven't read that yet then I suggest you might not want to read this first because there will be spoilers

A New Experience

Chapter one  
The Mission

* * *

Tap, Tap, Tap

"ugh……… Go way." Yusuke turned over on his bed and pulled the pillow over his ears. The night before he had regretfully got drunk and was now suffering from the worst hangover ever.

Bang, Bang, Bang

"Go the fuck away!" Shouted a very angry Yusuke. Who would be at his door this early in the morning? Wait a minute there was no way he would be able to hear someone at the door no matter how loud they knocked. Yusuke looked up bewildered towards the window. It was Botan and he noticed with a cringe the expression on her face. The usually very perky girl was now very angry.

"Yusuke open the window!" Botan shouted through the glass.

"Alright, alright." Yusuke answered moodily as he crossed his room to the window. He had such a horrible headache; it felt as though his head was being hit repeatedly with a hammer.

"Finally. I've been sitting out there for over an hour trying to wake you."

'Well why were you out there in the first place?" Challenged a disgruntled Yusuke.

"I was out there to inform you that Koenma needs to see your team immediately. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama are already waiting for you at the Reikai."

"Another mission, when will these idiot demons learn they can't win?"

"And when will you learn not to drink yourself into a hangover all the time?"

"I don't do it all the time."

"You sure have been doing it a lot lately."

"Why do you always have to be on my case? Your no different then Keiko."

"Lets just get going."

"Fine." Yusuke felt bad for being so mean to Botan. He knew it was the hangover at work, but still he had never seen Botan so mad.

* * *

"What took you so long?"

Yusuke was greeted with the familiar round room of the Reikai Prince's office. It had a big screen on one side, The Reikai Prince sitting at his usual desk in his baby form with the mountains of papers towering over him from the top of the desk, and the usual expressionless faces of his three friends. Hiei was of course as always sitting on the windowsill at the far end of the room, Kuwabara was leaning against the wall next to the doors, and Kurama was standing in front of the screen waiting for the details of the mission to be announced. The drill of coming to the palace, hearing Koenma tell them of the next mission, and then kicking the some stupid demon's ass was always the same. This job was getting very repetitive Yusuke thought.

"Someone wouldn't get out of bed this morning." Botan commented through gritted teeth.

"Let's just get this over with." Sighed a ready to go home Yusuke.

"Alright your next mission will not be a short one," declared Koenma.

"What else is new?" Grumbled Yusuke.

Koenma went on with his speech completely ignoring Yusuke's comment. "You all are going to London to enter a school for witch craft and wizardry as foreign exchange students."

"Nani? I got out of bed just to go to some dumb school?" Yusuke shouted angrily at the stupid Reikai Prince. Kurama, Kuwabara and even Hiei looked surprised. Yusuke could tell they were all thinking the same thing as him. There was no way he was going.

"The headmaster there is one of my old friends and he's requested some help against a powerful wizard name Voldermont. The wizards fear Voldermort's name because he killed many of them in his quest for power. The people thought he had died 15 years ago, but it seems they were wrong. He has recovered a new body after suffering a near power loss that almost led to his defeat. Your job is to make sure Voldermort doesn't hurt anyone at the school, especially Harry Potter."

Who's Harry Potter, and why him?" Asked a slightly curious Kurama, he had never heard of there being wizards in the Ningenkai.

"They call him the boy-who-lived. 15 years ago Voldermort went to the house of his parents, hoping to kill him because of a prophecy. The prophecy stated that the one born in the end of July would bring Voldermort's end. In order to stop the prophecy, Voldermort found the Potter's and killed both of Harry's parents. However when Voldermort tried to kill Harry, his spell was somehow stopped and rebounded on himself. Instead of the spell killing himself though Voldermort was left alive completely powerless and now 15 years later he is back with a vengeance."

"You will go to the school they call Hogwarts as 6th years so you can keep your eyes on Harry. If somehow Voldermort gets into the school or you see him at any time he is to be brought down alive. I don't care how injured you make him but he must be alive when you bring him back here."

"Why can't they take care of their own kind? It's not like this volde-whatever is a demon." Yusuke asked irritably. He just wanted to go back to his nice, warm, comforting, soft bed.

"Um Koenma, how will we be able to last in a wizarding school when we can't do magic?" Kurama said ignoring Yusuke completely. He was not thrilled at the idea of moving to London, what would he tell his Kaasan?

"I understand this, so I've produced four wands that can pretty much do everything for you. All you guys will have to do is say the incantation for it to work."

"How do we know what incantation to say?" Kuwabara moved from his spot at the wall and was now standing curiously in front of the toddler's desk.

"Baka, that's the point of the school." The quiet fire demon was irritated he did not want to go to a school filled with naïve little ningen children. Upon hearing the long story from the Reikai brat he had already decided that he would try to set fire to the school.

"What was that you—."

"How are we going to get to the London?" Kurama interrupted Kuwabara in mid sentence in the hopes of avoiding another fight.

"On a plane of course. Although I was able to get your wands I don't have the patience or time to get you your other school supplies. Therefore you will be going to Diagon Alley before getting on platform 9 ¾."

"Diagon Alley?" Kurama asked.

"It's a place where wizards go to get their books, robes, owls, ect. Don't worry I have a school list for all of you and a map of the place. All of you will be meeting at the airport after you are finished packing. Here are your wands."

Koenma handed each of them a wand. Yusuke's was long and reddish in color, Kuwabara's was a tan color and a bit shorter then Yusuke's, Kurama's was a darker red then Yusuke's and was the same length as Kuwabara's, and Hiei's was solid black in color and was the shortest one out of all of theirs."

"There. Now you will be given one hour to pack, after that you will be expected to board the plane, on time. If you need anything while you're at Hogwarts, you can contact me on the communication mirror Yusuke has. This is one mission you better not fail, and Hiei if you kill any humans I will be obligated to lock you up for good."

"Hn." Hiei smirked; Koenma never said anything about torcher.

* * *

"Mom? I am transferring to a new school for awhile and will probably be back next year." Yusuke doubted his mom cared, but he still told her so that she wouldn't think he had died again.

"Have fun." Answered a really drunk Atsuko.

Figures, thought Yusuke. He never saw Atsuko sober, and free of a hangover before, so why should she start by showing him now?

Yusuke stomped off to his room to pack. I can't believe I got out of bed during a hangover just to hear that I'm being forced into another school just to watch some stupid teenage kid. Yusuke quickly threw some clothes, mangas, and some other things he would need for his stay at the school into his backpack.

* * *

Kuwabara walked up his front steps and opened the door to his house. He was greeted by the sound of his sisters knowing voice.

"Hey baby bro. How did the meeting go?" smirked Shizuru

"We have another mission." Grumbled an annoyed Kuwabara, the worst thing about this mission was that he wouldn't see Yukina for probably a whole year. He would miss visiting his beloved at Genki's temple on Saturday mornings. "We have to go to a school somewhere by London to take care of this evil guy, and it's going to be a long one so—."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you, but if you die on this mission I will go to Koenma's office and make him give you hell, literally." Shizuru replied before Kuwabara could finish his sentence. "And if you don't write ounce and a while it will get suspicious."

"Fine." This is going to be a long year, Kuwabara thought as he went to pack his things.

* * *

"Kaasan, I'm home." Kurama walked nervously into his house, what was he going to tell his mom?

"Hello Shuuichi how was the visit with Yusuke?"

Kurama gulped, he had told his human mother that he had gone to Yusuke's house. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"K-Kaasan, c-an we talk." For the first time in all of the 300 years he had been alive, Kurama had stuttered.

"Of course Shuuichi, let's go into the kitchen." She said with a worried look on her face.

Once they had taken a seat at the kitchen table his mother had spoken. "Is everything alright, Shuu-chan?"

"Yes, I mean no. Yusuke's sister is very sick, so I have to take him to London so he can see her." Kurama hated lying to his mother, but he could not tell her of his demon heritage in fear that she would kick him out.

"Yusuke-san, has a sister?"

"Yes, She lives in England so he doesn't see her at all. That's why he doesn't talk about her because it pains him to even think of her." Kurama hoped that his Kaasan never asked Yusuke about his so-called sister. Kurama tried to suppress a chuckle, at the thought of Yusuke finding out. He knew the half demon would probably be either really embarrassed or angry. Kurama was leaning more toward the latter.

"When are you boys leaving?"

"We are leaving for the airport in an hour."

"So soon?"

"We must, his sister is very sick, and he wants to see her before its to late."

"How long will you be there?"

"Pretty long. Yusuke doesn't want to leave until he knows she is safe."

"Alright, just don't forget to write." Shoiri sighed in defeat; she knew Shuuichi would be safe. He was a smart boy and could take care of himself.

"I wont, I promise." Kurama got up from the chair and headed towards his room, and as he suspected a certain fire demon was lying on his bed waiting for him.

"How'd it go?"

"She said yes as long as I keep in touch." Kurama crossed his room and took a seat next to Hiei on the bed.

"What did you tell her?"

"A story." Kurama sighed it had been hard to lie to his Kaasan but now he got to be with his fire demon.

"Hn."

"You know what? This mission wont be so bad."

"Why's that?" Hiei asked though he thought he already knew the answer.

"I get to spend more time with you, fire baby." Kurama grinned mischievously, "And according to Koenma, It's going to be a long time."

Hiei growled low in his throat. He hated that nickname, and Kurama knew it. He was about to insult the fox for saying it when he felt a pair of lips upon his own. Hiei sighed responding passionately to the kiss. They had been together for almost year, and it was still hard to believe that someone could actually love him, the Forbidden Child.

After Kurama expressed his feelings for him, Hiei began to spend every minute he could with his fox. When he wasn't with Mukuro doing duties he would come to Kurama's home and share his bed.

"Should we get ready for the trip?" Kurama panted finally breaking the deep kiss. "We have to meet the others at the airport in about 40 minutes."

"Hn."

* * *

"Hey guys over here." Hiei looked up abruptly and saw Yusuke standing in the airport lobby waiting for them with a somewhat bored expression on his face. He was wearing his usual jeans and denim jacket and was standing next to the idiot who was also wearing blue jeans but a dark blue shirt with no jacket. Those two standing together reminded Hiei of a shirt he saw in one of the stores when he went shopping with Kurama. The shirt was white with a single red arrow pointing to the right with black letters above stating 'I'm with stupid.' The shirt had amused Hiei so much that Kurama had bought it for him. Hiei smirked he hoped Kurama had packed it for him.

"We should head over to the plane, it's going to be leaving soon right?" Kurama grinned adjusting the pack on his back to a more comfortable position.

Hiei stood transfixed gazing at Kurama his fox was so beautiful with his thick long red hair, the kaki pants he wore with the dazzling dark green shirt that brought out his dark green eyes, and the corduroy brown jacket he had pulled over his t-shirt.

"Come on the planes this way." Yusuke started walking towards the other side of the airport intent on getting this mission over with as quickly as he could.

"Wait!" The blue haired fairy girl had just run up to them slightly winded and clearly out of breath.

"Botan?" Yusuke exclaimed exasperatedly. "Koenma said you weren't coming."

"There's been a change of plans. First, Koenma-sama forgot to give you these." Hiei noticed Botan pull a handful of things out of one of her pink kimono sleeves. They were 5 silver earrings, Hiei supposed one for each of them. "These are translation earrings, since the people over in England speak only English the scientists in Reikai have come up with these. Once you put them on they become invisible and will automatically translate your Japanese to English."

"Alright that's the first thing what's the second." Kuwabara looked suspiciously at the silver earrings as Botan passed them out. When he was handed one he pocketed it like the others. They wouldn't need to wear them until they got into the school.

"The second thing is, is that I get to go with you all." Botan exclaimed happily. "Koenma-sama realized that he would not have the time to help you if you needed it, so he sent me instead. He also forgot to tell you how to get to Diagon Alley so I will."

"Well the more the merrier." Exclaimed Kurama, as they continued to get to the plane before it left without them.

"Oh shit." Yusuke was just about to board the plane when he remembered something. "I forgot to tell Keiko. She's going to be really bitchy to me." Keiko as everyone knew was Yusuke's girlfriend, they had been together nearly all of their human lives and even had future plans of marriage. Hiei snorted Yusuke could easily beat down an A-class maybe even a S-class demon, but he could never win in a fight with Keiko.

"Don't worry, I have some spare change, you can call her on the plane."

"Thanks Kurama." With that the Reikai Tentai all boarded the plane that was bound for England.

-TBC-

authors notes- I know I have another fic started but I'll keep updating with both of them as soon as I can. For this fic I actually have a plan of what the end will be like and an outline for the chapters ahead so I'm pretty confident with the success of this one.

Your reviews are what keep me writing so please send me your opinions on this fic.


	2. Diagon Alley, and The Hogwarts Train

I don't own yyh characters, or hp characters so don't hold it against me.

Also I forgot to tell you guys in the first chapter that I'm not a very big Harry Potter fan, so if I get anything wrong regarding the hp story line I'm sorry.

A New Experience

Chapter 2  
Diagon Alley, and The Hogwarts Train

"This is it."

"Botan this is just a shabby looking pub." Said Yusuke. They had just gotten off the airplane and were now standing if front of a small building called the Leaky Caldron.

"It seems like everyone else doesn't even know there is even a pub here. Are we the only ones that see it?"

Yusuke looked up. Kurama was right. The shoppers that were out on the street just ran by from one store to the next not even stopping to glance at the small pub.

"I guess its some kind of wizard magic." Botan was exited; she was finally getting a well-deserved vacation from her job in Reikai. "Koenma-sama told me we have to walk through the Leaky Caldron in order to reach the entrance of Diagon Alley." Botan said as she headed for the door with the others behind her.

For being the entrance to an important place it sure was dark and dreary, Yusuke thought as Botan steered them all inside. There weren't many people inside except for a few that were sitting in small tables silently drinking beers. They all walked past the people to the back of the pub where they stepped outside into a small courtyard closed off on all sides with brick walls.

"Alright, I'm supposed to take my wand and tap the right brick." Botan took out her wand and continued to talk to herself. "Three up, two across." After she tapped the wall three times the bricks began to quiver and form a large opening. Through the opening was a large street with stores on either side and a huge white building on the very end. "Wow!" Whispered Botan.

"This is Diagon Alley?" Kuwabara looked on with an awed expression. It was so big, and the streets were more crowded then the ones in Tokyo during Christmas time.

"Obviously." Hiei was aggravated; he hated walking into a crowd of ningens, especially one as big as this.

"Hey you want to say that to my face shorty?"

"I just did."

"Why you—"

"Let's go we have to get this done by tonight so we can be ready for the train tomorrow." Interrupted Yusuke before a fight could break out between the two.

"Well Botan where do we go first?" Asked a bored Kurama. He was tired and wanted to go to bed, maybe even get to sleep with Hiei tonight. The fox grinned and looked over at his lover. He was wearing his usual black outfit with his white scarf. The particular outfit was perfect for concealing the fire demons katana, and that's why Kurama supposed Hiei always liked to wear it.

"Gringots, it's the wizarding worlds bank." Botan answered.

"Perhaps we should split up then. Someone could go with Botan to the bank and the rest can go get their robes fitted."

"Good idea Kurama. You go with Botan, while Kuwabara. Hiei, and I will start getting our robes fitted."

Kurama was about to object but Botan was already pulling him towards the bank. He didn't want to leave his fire demon.

* * *

"There is no way I'm wearing one of those." Hiei said in Japanese so know one else could listen in.

Hiei and Yusuke were standing in Madam Malcolm's Robes for all Occasions watching Kuwabara get fitted. Yusuke cringed he didn't really want to wear one either. "Well tough, Koenma told us not to blow our cover and in order not to we have to wear these. Even if they are queer." Yusuke said also in Japanese.

"All done who's next." Madam Malcolm said rising to a standing position and looking over at the two Reikai Tentai. She watched as the teen with the slicked back black hair walked forward. "There, just stand on this platform and we can get your robes ready."

* * *

"That was almost as bad as your flying Botan." After the little 'car ride' Kurama walked out of the bank slightly green and visibly shaken.

"Well excuse me. If you don't like my flying then you can get your own ride to Koenma-sama's office." Botan, who was unaffected by the car ride, started towards the robe shop. Kurama sighed and followed her.

* * *

"There you go boys. Now the robes come out to about 36 Galeons and 5 knuts."

"Uh………" Yusuke didn't know what to do. They wouldn't be able to pay until Kurama and Botan got back with their money.

"Just ad there bill to ours. I will pay after my friend and I are fitted." Right on cue Kurama and Botan had walked into the room with 5 bags filled with money in their hands. Kurama then turned from the counter and while Botan was being fitted he handed each of them a bag "This is all we got so go easy." Kurama whispered to them.

A few more hours later and the Reikai Tentai were all standing outside of the pet shop. After getting their robes fitted, they had bought all their other supplies except a pet.

"Wow." Exclaimed Botan as they walked into the shop. There were many different kinds of pets in the shop ranging from mice to owls, cats and birds.

"What are you guys going to get?" Asked a slightly curious Kurama.

"I already have my cat." Exclaimed a proud Kuwabara.

"Hn. Baka." Hiei who was standing in the background with his arms folded over his chest. He could care less about a pet.

"Stop!" Shouted a very annoyed Yusuke. He was sick of the fighting and just wanted to go to bed for the night. "If none of you guys are getting anything then why are we here?"

"Speak for yourself Yusuke, I'm going to get this." Botan held up a white and grey-specked owl. Turning to the front desk she paid for the bird and walked outside with the others.

"Finally, we can rest." Yusuke said heading toward the inn where they could rent a couple of rooms for the night.

* * *

"So where's this so called 9 ¾ platform?" Yusuke was confused, when he looked to the left he saw station 10 but when he looked to the right he saw station 9. There was nothing in between except for a large stonewall.

"Koenma didn't say anything about this." Botan said as she looked down at the list of instructions given to her by the small lord. "He also didn't right anything down about how to get to it."

"Hn. It's a magical barrier probably put in by the wizards." Hiei stepped forward past Yusuke and Botan to take a better look at the wall.

"How do you know?" Yusuke stared increduosly at the fire demon, who simply scowled and pointed at his Jagan in a way that told him Hiei thought he was stupid for asking that question.

"So then mister know it all, how do we get through it?" Spoke Kuwabara from behind Botan.

"Well baka, the details are probably above your intelligence level."

"Come say that to my face."

Hiei walked up to Kuwabara stared him straight in the eye and repeated the comment.

"You little—"

"Stop! Now Hiei how do we get through the wall?" Kurama looked over at his lover in an attempt to stop the fight.

"Probably just walk through it, though it's not for sure that it isn't solid."

"Well there's only one way to find out. Hiei will you do me the honors?" Yusuke turned with an evil grin towards Kuwabara as Hiei smirked and they both started to walk towards the unknowing human.

"What, what are you doing!" Kuwabara started to scream as both Yusuke and Hiei picked him up and tossed him towards the wall between the platforms. Surprisingly enough and to Kuwabara's relief the wall was not solid, and aloud Kuwabara to pass through it easily.

Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei all picked up their trunks and walked through the portal.

* * *

"All the compartments are full, looks like we'll have to split up." Kurama was walking with the others down the hall of the train looking through the windows of the compartments. They had all just put their luggage away and all of them also inserted the gold earrings Koenma gave them. By doing this they could now talk English and Japanese. "Hiei and I will look for one and you guys can go find a different one."

"Alright, see you guys later." Yusuke walked down towards the front of the train with a perky Botan and an annoyed Kuwabara who was still grumbling about a certain fire demon.

"Well Hiei let's go find a compartment." Kurama and Hiei walked down the hall of the train in the opposite direction from Yusuke and the others.

"Baka fox, you did this splitting up thing on purpose." Hiei smirked he knew what the fox wanted but Hiei wasn't about to do it in front of humans on a packed train.

"Sadly there really aren't any empty compartments." Sighed Kurama, it looked like he wasn't going to get any until they reached the castle. "How about this one?" They were standing outside of the last compartment looking through the window at the one person who was in it.

"Hn."

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Hey, there isn't any other compartments open so can we stay in this one?" Yusuke asked while sliding open the compartment door. Looking in he saw a black haired boy, and a red haired girl with freckles.

"S-Sure." The black haired boy stuttered.

"Great, I was getting sick of walking around in this dumb train." Yusuke said as he sat across from the red haired girl.

"Sorry for the intrusion and my rude friend here." Botan looked kindly at the two. "I'm Botan, that's Yusuke and that there is Kuwabara." Botan pointed at the teen, who took a seat next to Yusuke and across from the black haired boy. Botan taking a seat next to Kuwbara she said, "We are all foreign exchange students from Japan."

"Hello this is Neville, and I'm Ginny." The red haired girl said looking at them with confusion. "I've never heard of foreign exchange students coming to Hogwarts."

"It's new, this is actually the first year."

"Oh, are you going to be sorted with the first years?"

"Sorted?" Yusuke said with a new found interest sitting up from his seat at the window.

* * *

"Excuse me, all the other compartments are full, may my friend and I join you?" Kurama said standing in the door of the room and bowing at the boy who sat in front of him. The boy had wild black hair with round glasses hiding his green eyes; he also had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Er, I guess. Are you knew? I haven't seen you before?" Answered the boy.

Kurama took a seat across from the boy motioning for Hiei to sit next to him. "This is Hiei, and I'm Shuuichi Minamino but my friends call me Kurama. We are foreign exchange students from Japan, we are entering the 6th year I believe."

"I see. I'm Harry Potter." Harry waited for the staring, but to his surprise Kurama just nodded and turned to talk to the other in some form of Japanese that he couldn't understand.

"That's the boy we are supposed to protect." Kurama said turning to Hiei and making sure to speak in Japanese so Harry couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Hn. He doesn't look so tough." Hiei answered also in Japanese.

Kurama tried to hide a smile behind his hand. Hiei looked so cute with that look of superiority on his face.

"So how come you—" Harry was interrupted mid sentence when a blonde haired teenage boy opened the door fiercely. Standing behind the boy was his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle.

"Potter." Malfoy hissed angrily. Last year Harry, with the help of his friends and members from the order, had put Malfoy's father in Azkaban, the wizard prison. "Who's your knew girlfriend." Malfoy said with interest as he turned to a now blushing Kurama, mistaking him for a girl. "Are these boys bothering you? You can come back with us to our compartment." Malfoy said as he started reaching a hand toward what he thought was a beautiful girl. Suddenly without warning the boy sitting next to the girl jumped up and grabbed Malfoy by the neck. Malfoy gasped the boy had fierce and scary red eyes with black spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"If you so much as look at him again, I won't hesitate to give a long painful death." Threatened a very pissed off fire demon. Hiei then lifted Malfoy off of his feet and threw him down the hall of the train watching him land in front of the door to the engine room. Crabbe and Goyle both ran off to help him and Hiei slammed the door behind them.

"Wow that was cool." Harry said in disbelief as Hiei took his seat in between the window and a very disapproving Kurama. "You weren't serious about the killing thing were you?"

"Of course he wasn't." Kurama lied cutting in before Hiei could answer, which he probably wouldn't have anyway.

"Hello Harry." Said a girl who had just entered the compartment. She had big bushy brown hair and was being followed by a taller boy who reminded Kurama of Kuwabara. He had orange-reddish hair and lots of freckles.

"What happened? We just saw Malfoy on the floor, he looked really scared." The boy said as he took a seat next to the girl who was now sitting next to Harry.

"It was Hiei. He threw Malfoy straight out of the compartment, it was awesome." Harry said with a proud look towards Hiei. After seeing the rest of the people in the compartment looking slightly confused, except Hiei who had just continued looking out the window like nothing had happened, he hastily made introductions. "Kurama, Hiei they are my two best friends Ron, and Hermione." Harry said pointing first at the boy then at the bushy haired girl. "Ron, Hermione they are new foreign exchange students from Japan, Hiei and Kurama."

"Really!" Said a very interested Hermione. "What's it like there? You don't look Japanese. Is there really a wizarding school there? What's the school like? How come you're coming here? What year are you going to be in? And—"

"Hermione, will you shut up?" Ron said.

"Its okay." Said Kurama. "We are going to be in the 6th year, and we are exchange students so we can get a feel for different cultures."

"We are in the 6xth year also." Harry said looking slightly exited. He had taking a liking to the red haired boy and even Hiei seemed cool even though he almost never talked. "I hope you guys are in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" The word didn't translate very well to Kurama.

"No one told you about the houses?" Seeing Kurama's confused look Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on explaining all about Hogwarts and the houses.

* * *

"This school sounds pretty biased." Yusuke said after listening to Ginny explain Hogwarts for about an hour.

"You get used to it after awhile." Neville said. "We're almost there we should probably change into are school robes." They all moved around in the small compartment trying to change before they reached Hogwarts.

TBC-

Next chapter- the sorting, what will happen when the human-made hat looks into Hiei's Jagan?

Authors notes- I don't know if any of you have noticed but it seems like everyone wants Hiei to have a cat, then after Hiei buys the cat it is almost never mentioned again. So I'm sorry I didn't give Hiei a pet I just didn't want to bother about having to write about a cat during the fic.

I'm not so sure about the rating; I might need to raise it due to the conversations between Hiei and Kurama when they are alone.

Anyway I think this story is coming along well. I have many ideas for the chapters to come and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have some of your own ideas, complaints, what you like-dislike, or have any questions about this fic don't be afraid to review.


	3. The Sorting

I don't own yyh or hp story line, and most of Dumbledore's speech (which came from book 1) so don't sue me b/c that would just be uncool.

Well finally here it is, sorry I took so long to update but as you know I've been having a lot of plot problems with this storyline and I have just realized how hard it is going to be to write this fanfic. No matter what though, I will finish.

"Yeah right"

"Shut up Hiei, no one asked you!"

"Hn, Baka."

A New Experience

Chapter 3  
The Sorting

"What's taking so long? We've been in here for 6 hours and these robes are itchy." Yusuke stood complaining next to the door. Before leaving the train they had all changed into their robes. After they crossed the lake with the giant named Hagrid Professor McGonagall had led them to this room to make them wait for the first years to get sorted. After they were done the Reikai Tentai were to all walk into the great hall in order to get sorted themselves.

"Actually Yusuke, it's only been 10 minutes." Kurama was standing next to his 3-eyed demon at the far end of the square room watching Yusuke, who was leaning with his ear against the large door. Kuwabara was standing on the opposite side of the room as Hiei and Kurama. Botan could be seen standing a little way from Kuwabara staring up at the ceiling with a look of complete happiness.

"What letter are they on?" Yusuke asked failing to hear past the thick door.

"M," Kurama replied.

"Honestly Yusuke, don't you have any patients?" Botan said with a scolding tone.

Yusuke turned around glaring at Botan and about to say something when Kurama spoke up trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Did you guys see the boy we are to protect, Harry Potter?"

"No, there were too many people around after we got off the train." Kuwabara, who they had been expecting to speak long before now, said.

"We shared a compartment with him."

"What was he like? Spoiled?" Yusuke asked with a slight look of interest.

"No, actually he seemed quite normal."

"Hn, if you can call stupidity normal. He didn't even move a muscle when that ningen made fun of him," Hiei stated rather unemotionally.

They all fell once again into an uneasy silence. With nothing more to say about the boy the short conversation was indeed over. Kurama glimpsed down at his lover and whispered so none of the others could hear him.

"Hiei, I'm feeling a little frisky tonight," the sly fox grinned.

"Don't get cocky, we might not even be in the same house let alone room," Hiei scowled back. Looking up at his fox he saw something that made him feel a little uneasy. Kurama's eyes had just turned from their original dazzling green to a shade of gold and then back to green.

"We shall see." Kurama growled more to himself than Hiei.

They were all suddenly interrupted from their small conversation when the doors to the great hall opened before them.

"Finally." Whined Yusuke as he walked out into the huge room.

"Can't you ever show some respect Yusuke?" Botan said walking behind him and Kuwabara who were both already halfway down the long aisle between the four long tables. She looked up in awe at the ceiling and the room around her. She had never seen anything like it before, there was two tables filled with wizards of every age on her left and two other tables also filled with young adults on the right. Straight in front of her there was a long table stretched out with what she suspected were the teachers of Hogwarts. She let out a sigh of happiness as she turned her head up to the magical ceiling, which showed a bright starry sky very much like the real one they had seen outside.

Kurama grimaced as he walked down the aisle next to Hiei who was walking silently behind Botan with a frown on his face. Hiei was obviously uncomfortable with all the ningens that were sitting in the room. Kurama would have felt bad for him if he didn't have a problem of his own. While he was walking towards the teacher's table he could hear the students, mostly girls, whispering and pointing at him.

All five of them lined up before the many students sitting at their house tables. A stool was sitting a little away from them on their right with a ripped and dirty hat placed on top of it. The woman standing in front of them spoke loudly over the silence of the great hall.

"When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said while pulling out a short piece of parchment from her robes.

"Chikai, Hiei."**(1)**

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, and even Kurama tried to suppress their laughter from escaping their lips. However, Kuwabara and Yusuke failed in the attempt and started to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone in the hall started to stare at the two strangers in wonder and confusion. It was clear that they all thought them mad.

Hiei turned and glared at everything in sight including his two teammates. "I'm going to kill Koenma." Hiei growled in Japanese. He absolutely hated it when people called him short, and now his so-called last name would most likely be repeated a lot during the year. He walked silently over to the stool and when the hat was slipped on his head a strange voice filled his ears.

'Hm…interesting one aren't you? A demon at Hogwarts is unheard of.'

'Hurry up you piece of garbage.'

'My my where are your manners? No matter, demon or not you are to be sorted. Now where should I put you?'

Hiei growled angrily, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

'You have qualities from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. You are cunning and brave. You have been through so much in the past and I have never seen this much pain in any living creature's mind before. What you have gone through has made you brave and daring. I will defiantly put you in…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hiei got up from the stool almost ripping the hat off his head. He had been very close to losing his patients and almost burned the idiot hat. He walked over irritably to the table that was cheering the loudest and sat down in between Harry and a sandy haired boy he hadn't met yet.

"What were your friends laughing about before?" Harry whispered to him.

"They were just being a bunch of idiots." Hiei stated uninterestedly.

"But—" Harry was cut off mid sentence as Professor McGonagall read another name from her list of students.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma."

Kuwabara stumbled slightly as he made his way to the stool. He sat down a little nervously and Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on his head. The hat remained silent for a moment and then shouted into the hall, its voice echoing in the large room.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kuwabara removed the hat and walked slowly to the table on the right of the Great Hall.

"Minamino, Shuuichi"

Kurama smiled and walked over the stool. Just before the hat was placed on his head he could see everyone, mostly the girls, staring at him with amazement. He was pulled quickly from his thoughts when a voice sounded in his ear.

'Another demon I see. I wonder, what is Dumbledore planning?'

Kurama waited silently for the hat to continue.

'You have qualities from all four houses. Especially Slytherin, you would do very well if I put you in that house.'

That's when Kurama started to get angry at the idiotic thing. 'Put me in the same house as Hiei or one of my plants will gladly rip you to shreds.'

'But Slytherin would suite you much better than Gryffindor.'

Kurama growled threateningly at the hat and started to send it pictures of his most nasty plants through his mind. The hat cringed and yelled for the entire hall to hear…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kurama smiled and walked over to where Hiei was sitting. He slid into the empty spot next his fire demon and the sandy haired boy.

"I think you scared it." Hiei said in Japanese.

"I told you we would be together." Kurama whispered slyly to his lover also in Japanese so know one could listen in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked them rather rudely. Hermione glared at Ron disapprovingly from next to Harry.

"Mind your own business Ron," said Hermione.

"It's alright." Kurama reassured her, trying to calm her down. He smiled at her and her cheeks turned to a scarlet hue and she sat back down in her seat. "We were just admiring the castle." Kurama lied easily looking up just in time to hear Botan's name being called.

"Ukiuki, Botan." **(2)**

She smiled at her last name and couldn't help but think that it fit her perfectly. She walked over to the stool and the hat slid easily onto her head. Almost a minute later the hat shouted one word to the crowd of people…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She smiled excitedly as she practically ran to where Kuwabara was sitting with the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

"Urameshi, Yusuke."

Yusuke walked up to the stool irritably and sat down with his arms crossed. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Yusuke walked over to the table and slid in to the seat in front of Hiei just as McGonagall was rolling up her parchment and walking back to the teacher's table. The room quieted down once again as the headmaster of Hogwarts stood up from his seat and opened his arms wide in a greeting to them all.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now without further a due let us begin the feast."

The goblets and plates on the tables filled with all kinds of food; there was even some foreign food from Japan for the Reikai Tentai to eat.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table stated to eat as if their stomachs were bottomless all except a suspicious fire demon.

"It's alright Hiei it's not poison, besides it's rather quite good for foreign food." Kurama said between his spoonfuls of Ramen.

"Yea this is better than Keiko's restaurant," Yusuke said.

"You'd better not let her hear you say that."

"Who's Keiko?" Harry asked.

"Yusuke's girlfriend," Kurama answered.

"She's not my girlfriend." Shouted Yusuke rather loudly.

"She's a girl and a friend, hence girlfriend." Hiei grunted as he continued to play with his food.

"Shut up smart-ass."

"There's an empty seat at the teachers table." Harry interrupted not wanting a fight to break out at the table.

Hermione, Ron, Yusuke, Kurama and even Hiei looked up to see what he was talking about. At first glimpse it looked like every one was there. Professor Sprout, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and a few other teachers they recognized from other class were also there. However, on closer look there was indeed an empty seat at the end of the table next to the astronomy teacher.

"Must be the defense teacher." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Wonder who it is," replied Harry.

"Maybe Lupin's coming back," said Ron excitedly picking through the many dishes of dessert that had just appeared on the table.

"I don't think so Ron," Hermione stated knowingly to the crowd of listeners. "Now that everyone knows he's a werewolf people will be scared of him."

"Better a werewolf than another ministry official like last year," Dean Thomas said from the seat next to Yusuke.

"A werewolf?" Yusuke asked wonderingly. He thought that Koenma banned the werewolves from entering the human world ever since they started killing the humans a long time ago.

"Our friend isn't really a full werewolf. He takes a potion that keeps him tame and he has never hurt anyone before." Harry said reassuring Yusuke that there was no danger. However, Harry didn't realize that Yusuke had fought or even scene much worse than a werewolf.

The rest of the dinner went on silently for the Reikai Tentai who just listened quietly to what the others were saying around them about the school and upcoming quidditch practices. A half hour later Dumbledore once again stood up and silenced the hall.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few stat-of-term notices to give you. First years and our new exchange students should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he glimpsed briefly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. You can see a list of the Hogwarts rules outside his office. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their houses should contact Madam Hooch or the team captains. And now, bedtime." Dumbledore sat back down and turned to McGonagall to chat, while the students and some teachers got up and started to head towards their rooms for the night.

"Come on anyone who doesn't know the way follow me." Hermione yelled to the crowd of Gryffindores. She led them up marble staircases, past the moving portraits, and finally stopped them in front of a large portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" The lady in the portrait asked.

"Merlin's Beard," Hermione said loudly to the fat lady. Once he portrait opened they all clambered through and directing the students where to go Hermione pointed to the girls dormitory and then the boys

The three spirit detectives followed Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus up the boy's staircase into the room they would all be sharing as 6th years. When Harry walked in he noticed that it seemed different. The room had been magically enlarged in order to fit the new beds that were placed on the far side of the room near the window. He walked over to his bed and pulled the curtains around it so he could get changed into his pajamas in private. When he was done he opened the thick red hangings and saw Yusuke lying in the bed on the right of his, Kurama in the next bed down from Yusuke, and Hiei in the bed closets to the window. They seemed to be talking to each other quietly in Japanese leaving Harry to wonder what they were talking about.

"The security here is horrendous. My weakest followers could get through the spells on this castle easily." Hiei said disgustedly to Yusuke and Kurama as he inspected his 4-poster bed.

"I agree but there isn't much we can do about it." Kurama answered as he stuck little seeds in the cracks of his bed unnoticed by the five human boys who were already in bed.

Yusuke rolled over in his bed and stared out the window. He was tired from all the traveling and just wanted to go to sleep. "Let's talk about it in the morning." Yusuke yawned as he curled up in his comfortable bed a fell almost immediately into a deep sleep.

Hiei snorted as he watched his so called leader drift off into the dream world. He looked up at Kurama who was finished booby-trapping his bed and was now laying in it smiling up disappointedly to Hiei. Kurama new that Hiei felt uncomfortable showing affection in public especially a public that involved humans. Hiei smirked at the fox and disappeared into the night leaving no trace of him ever being there behind.

* * *

"Master, everyone is at Hogwarts and settled into their beds." The servant kneeled in front of the shadowed figure respectfully. He was wearing black robes, and had short dark brown hair with icy blue eyes. He waited patiently for his next order of business from the silent man in front of him. 

"Is that all?"

"No master, there seems to be exchange students taking residence in Hogwarts this year. They have entered the same grade level as the boy."

"That is indeed strange. You will keep a close eye on them as well as Harry Potter." The person hissed quietly to the man kneeling in front of him.

"Yes my lord, I will report back to you if anything suspicious happens while I am there."

"Of course you are dismissed."

The man got up from his position on the floor and bowed to his newly revived lord sitting in front of him. He whispered and I will not fail you to the silent man before leaving the room for his destination.

The man in the chair smirked evilly bringing his abnormally long fingers to rest in his lap as he thought of this most recent news. He would have to tell Kisaragi some time tonight but he would do that later. Right now he was just going to sit and marvel at how by the end of the year Harry Potter would be dead and he would be on top of the human and demon worlds. Voldermort shrieked with laughter at the thought, the sound of it bringing fear to the eyes of his servants, who were still up working late.

TBC

a/n-

The end might seem a little choppy because I was half asleep and tired of writing when I finished it so please just try and look past that fact.

(1)- Chikai means short in Japanese. I know people usually use normal last name for Hiei like Jaganshi, but I just wanted to be different and make it original.

(2) Same thing goes for this name, Ukiuki means cheery in Japanese and I thought that since Botan was always cheery that this would be a perfect name.

I know someone told me that they didn't want Kurama in Gryffindor house and that it didn't fit his personality. I totally agree with that and I feel that he should be in Slythrin but I already have most of the story planned out and it would've been hard to write if he was in Sylthrin house.

QUESTION: If I was to put Hiei on the Quidditch team which position would you like him to play? I was torn between two, Beater or Goalie. Tell me what you think in a review.

Sorry it took so long to update but as you know I was having a lot of plot problems. I tried to make this a really long chapter for you guys because I won't be able to review for a few weeks due to final exams and projects due for school. If there are mistakes I am sorry just try to bear with it I didn't get it copy edited because I wanted to post it as soon as possible. I pretty much have everything figured out plot wise and thanks to all of the reviewers who helped me and gave me ideas. Just in case you were wondering this is not going to be an ff7 crossover also, I have dropped the idea and have come up with one on my own.

Wow that was a mouthfull! lol!


	4. First Times

I own nothing, not yyh, not hp, or the game of Quidditch.

Special Thanks:

Vegeta-Hiei Lover-----Thanks for your vote, you'll see what I chose in this chapter.

Karuto-Chan

JJ CJ-----I was stuck between beater and keeper, you'll have to read this chapter if you want to find out what I picked.

tbiris-----I looked the word up in a translation dictionary on the internet and thats what I got so I'm sticking with it. Thanks for your review and I'm sorry if I got the word wrong.

animefreak54

M-python-girl

monobear

Lotus Tan

TOmb robber-----Thanks for the help with the Sephrioth thing it was a lot of help butI decided not to make it a crossover because I wanted to keep the fanfic simple.

kuramafan58-----Thanks a lot for helping me with the editing!

Geministarz

FireFox6

darksaphire-----Ididn't mention your name in the last chapter because I forgot what it was (I'm sorry) I was in keyboarding class at the time and I didn't have enough time to look. Anyway about the Kurama and Malfoy thing I will try and make it happen, in fact it the conflicts between them start in this chapter so I hope you like it.

donna ficfan-----I'm sorry but I just don't think Hiei would like chaser. Thanks for the review and I hope your not to mad about Hiei's Quidditch position.

Mini-MoonStar

Thanks a lot for your reviews and I really apreciate them, now finally on to the story!

A New Experience

Chapter 4  
First Times

Harry woke up early the next morning. He sat up in his bed, reached over and grabbed his glasses and then proceeded to pull the hangings open. Looking around he could see he was not the only one up early. Hiei's bed was empty and looked as if it was undisturbed. Yusuke was snoring loudly in the bed next to his and Kurama was also sleeping peacefully, although a lot quieter. Harry turned his head to the left and saw Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all still sound asleep. Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, Harry leapt from his bed and bulled on his robes and grabbed his school bag before heading off down the stairs to the common room.

The common room was empty except for one person sitting on the ledge of the window staring out into the sky. It was Hiei, and he seemed deep in thought.

"Um, good morning?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Hn,"

"Are you going to be going to breakfast now?"

"No. I'm waiting for Kurama."

"Here I am, Hiei."

Harry jumped in surprise and turned around to come face to face with none other than the red head himself. He could have sworn that when he had seen Kurama earlier he had been in a deep sleep. 'There was no way he could have gotten up and dressed in under five minutes' Harry thought to himself.

"Well, shall we go down? Harry, are you coming with us?" Kurama asked pulling the young boy out of his thoughts.

"Wait, what about you're other friend?" Harry said as he tried to remember the other exchange student's name; he thought it was something like Yous-kay but he didn't want to say anything just in case he got it wrong.

"You mean Yusuke.He'll be down later."

"But..."

"A nuclear war can't even wake that kid; do you think we'll be able to?" Hiei growled impatiently near the portrait hole. "Are you coming or not?"

"Sure, I'm coming." Hermione and Ron could meet up with him later, right now Harry was rather eager to start the day and get to know these strangers better.

* * *

As Harry expected not many people were in the Great Hall eating breakfast yet because it was so early. Looking around he could see about ten to fifteen students sitting at each table talking to their friends. As he took his seat next to Kurama and across from Hiei, his eyes instinctively looked up at the staff table in front of him. Instead of an empty seat like last night, there was a stranger bent low over his coffee and undoubtedly reading the Daily Prophet. He must be the new teacher; Harry made a mental note to mention this to Hermione and Ron when they got here. 

"So, Harry, what do your classes look like?"

"Er, what?" Harry, who was startled out of his train of thought ounce again by Kurama, looked down just in time to see Professor McGonagall drop a piece of paper in front of him. It was his schedule for the school year. Realizing that Kurama was expecting an answer he quickly read over the classes for Monday, "I have History of magic, double Transfiguration, and double Potions. You?" Harry groaned inwardly. He had potions today. Surprisingly Harry had done really well on the OWL's for potions class, which was a good thing since he would need it in order to become an Aura.

"Exactly the same thing." Kurama answered looking past Harry with a look of confusion on his face.

Harry noticing this turned around and started to say something and then stopped when he saw what Kurama had seen. Yusuke was walking into the great hall-dripping wet with what looked like red handprints all over his body. A fuming girl with blue hair was standing behind him, who Harry had recognized as another exchange student.

"What happened?" Harry asked finally breaking the silence.

"It seems that someone doesn't trust me to get up in the morning," Yusuke answered through gritted teeth looking behind him at Botan. Completely ignoring him she walked over to the Hufflepuff table where Kuwabara sat staring at his schedule.

"It was awesome, Harry, you should've seen it. Botan came into the room with Hermione and when she saw Yusuke still sleeping she got really mad. Anyway to make a long story short she beat him up and poured water on him to get him to wake," Ron said almost breathlessly as he came up behind Harry and sat down next to him.

"She said something about Yusuke always skipping school and how he wasn't going to do that here," Hermione said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, Ron! We're having Gryffindor team tryouts next week for the new Chasers and Beaters," Katie Bell yelled to them from across the table. Now that Angelina, and Alicia had left they would need new chasers, but beaters Harry thought they had two already.

"I thought we had beaters from last year when Fred and George got banned," Harry asked aloud.

"They don't want to do it, said they might try out for chasers or something," Katie sighed.

"About the team, Katie, I'm not going to be keeper anymore. I want to tryout for chaser."

"Make that goalies, chasers, and a decent keeper. This captains stuff is tough I wonder how Wood and Angelina managed."

"Its alright Katie, you're doing fine. Besides, now that I have my broom back I'll still be the seeker." Harry promised her.

"Thanks, Harry, I'll see you guys at tryouts next Friday," Katie said as she grabbed a corn muffin and proceeded to leave the Great Hall for an early start on the day.

"Tryouts?" Yusuke said interestedly as the subject of the conversation finally reached his ears. "Hey, Hiei, let's go out for the team," Yusuke said, elbowing Hiei playfully in the side resulting in a glare from the latter.

"Hn. I don't think so, detective, flying's not my style."

"From what I heard there's a lot of violence involved. People get seriously injured."

At the sound of violence Hiei rethought his answer. "Hn," which in Hiei's terms meant that he was going to try it.

Yusuke punched the air victoriously and let out a whoosh of happiness, 'this place might not be that boring after all,' he thought grinning to himself.

* * *

"Man, that was the most dullest, boringest class I have ever been in." Yusuke yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he walked with his friends to the next class. 

"Most boring, boringest isn't a word." Kurama corrected.

"Yea whatever, History of magic; who needs it?"

"Don't worry about that. We just copy the notes off of Hermione," Harry mumbled groggily, as soon as Binns starts to speak even the most wide-awake person would become sleepy.

"Besides there are worst classes then that," Ron said.

"This is going to be a long year," Yusuke grumbled as he entered the next hallway towards the transfiguration classroom.

* * *

"Alright class put your books away, the only thing you'll be needing today are your wands." Professor McGonagall stood in front of the desk silently taking roll while she spoke. "We are going to start transfiguring bigger things. Today you will transfigure a globe into a simple rabbit." She walked around the room handing them what they needed for the class and then proceeded to help the students who needed it. 

The golden trio sat quietly in the back of the class chatting amongst themselves. When they had classes like this they could always talk without having to worry about being overheard.

"So what do you think of the new students?" Ron asked them while spinning his globe and trailing his finger lightly on it, so that it traced from North America to Asia and back again.

"They areok, I guess." Harry replied simply, twirling his wand in his hand. The truth was Harry didn't really know what to think. He didn't even know what side they were on.

"The short one with the red eyes is quiet, he hardly speaks which is suspicious enough. However, the red head seems nice and genuine."

"What about the other one?"

"He seems like a normal delinquent," Ron shrugged.

"Yea but they're all in Gryffindor so they must be good. Besides, why would Dumbledore invite them to the school if he knew they were bad?" Hermione stated logically as she pointed her wand at the globe and mumbled the incantation. The globe suddenly got skinnier, shorter, and whiter as it transfigured into a perfect snow-white rabbit.

"Very good Mrs. Granger, ten points for Gryffindor." Hermione blushed as she moved her hand along the rabbits beautiful soft fur.

* * *

"They were talking about us," Kurama said without turning his head to look at the three sitting at the table in the back. He hadn't made a move to transfigure his globe yet in fact none of the three Reikai Tantei had. 

"What were they saying?" Yusuke asked as he started to poke the globe with his wand stupidly.

"They don't know what to think of us yet. It seems they don't trust you two but they like me well enough."

"Is that all?" Yusuke said. "I wish this Voldermort guy would just show up right on the spot so we could get this mission done with and go home."

"I don't think it will be that easy, Yusuke."

"Hn. The class is leaving." Yusuke, and Kurama looked up just in time to see the last few students rushing out the door. Yusuke grumbled as he saw the homework assignment scribbled over the board in front of the room. They all packed up and headed for their next class, Potions.

* * *

"Today you will be making a healing potion." Snape said to the class. "It is strong and very useful when made correctly. However, if made wrongly it can become dangerous an even deadly. I am very sure a few of you will fail at the attempt." Snape glared down at Harry and then turned back to the to the front of the room. He flicked his wand and the directions appeared in white chalk over the green surface of the black board. "Begin." He hissed through clenched teeth, he sat down in his desk occasionally peering over it at the students hard at work. 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat in one table while Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama all sat at the table next to theirs.

"Hiei, you mind helping me with the fire?" Kurama asked as he began to chop up his roots for the potion.

"Hn."

"Man, that guy really needs to take a shower, maybe even cut his hair." Yusuke grimaced as he looked back at Snape, who was now bent low over his desk. Harry, and Ron both started sniggering loudly at the comment. Snapehearing this, looked up from his work glaring at them with loathing. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered angrily, while Harry threw some of his roots into his potion a bit forcefully.

"Harry what are you doing? Your not supposed to add those yet." Hermione whispered. "Your going to mess it up and get a bad grade."

"What else is new?" Harry mumbled--he looked down at his potion, which was now a bright orange, when it was supposed to be a dark red.

The class went on for another hour in silence. Well almost silence. Occasionally Yusuke would break out laughing at something the other two exchange students said, and Hermione would hiss at Ron and Harry whenever they did something wrong.

"Alright class, bottle your potions and bring them up here to be graded." Snape said taking the bottles from the students' hands and scribbling down a mark on the parchment lain down in front of him.

After getting their grades, which for the most part were bad except for Hermione's and Kurama's, they packed up their things and made for the door. Once they had stepped out of the door to the dungeons Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, walked up to them.

"Well if it isn't the girly man and his bodyguard," Malfoy snarled referring to Kurama and Hiei. They had humiliated him on the Hogwarts Express and a Malfoy does not get humiliated without getting revenge.

"Shut it Malfoy," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Manners, Weasley. I was talking to the other red head and his shadow." Malfoy glared back at the two of the menacingly.

"Hey, don't ever talk about my friends like that," Yusuke said angrily as he pushed Malfoy into the wall while Hiei glared at Malfoy so threateningly that even the toughest demon would run away screaming. Draco seeing this started to back down slightly. However, he still wanted to cause them pain for what they did to him.

"Yusuke release him, he's not worth our time." Kurama smiled, obviously undaunted by the rude outburst.

Yusuke looked back at Kurama and then turned once again towards Malfoy whispering in his ear. "I'll be watching you." he then released the kid and walked back towards the hall where the others were standing.

Malfoy, recovering quickly from the threat, stood up straight and beckoned for the two Slytherins to follow him. "We will finish this later. Crabbe, Goyle let's go." Malfoy said with such superiority that Hiei snorted. 'How could any human have such a big head, it is even bigger than Kuwabara's' He thought as he watched the three idiots head towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they all walked towards the Great Hall to get dinner themselves.

"Oh, nothing. He's probably just upset because Hiei kicked him out of the compartment on the train for hitting on me."

The Great Hall was full of noise and laughter as people ate their dinners talking excitably about the first day of school.

"We are going to be up all night with the amount of homework we got today." Ron speared a piece of chicken from his plate and stuck it forcefully in his mouth, chewing loudly.

"Honestly Ron, it's not like they haven't done it before." Hermione said her face hidden behind a book called, _Witches, Demons, Goblins, and Creatures Alike_, which she had taken out of the library earlier this morning.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all sat around the table near them talking low in Japanese occasionally glimpsing at the staff table. Harry moved his eyes to the staff table also and noticed something strange. The strange sandy brown haired, blue-eyed man that had been there before at breakfast was sitting at the staff table again. Except unlike the other teachers, who were chatting quietly amongst themselves and eating a hearty meal, he was not. He wasn't even touching the food on the table and he just seemed to be staring off into space. Seeing this reminded him of something, he had not yet told Hermione or Ron about the man.

"Hey you guys, look the new DADA teacher is here today," Harry said now looking at the two bickering teens.

"Oh, Sorry Harry we weren't listening. What did you say?" Hermione glared at Ron and then looked at Harry for him to repeat himself.

"Look up at the staff table, the man not eating. I thought he might be the new DADA teacher."

"He is. Kuwabara and I just had him."

"Botan don't do that!"

"Do what Yusuke?" Botan answered innocently.

"Sneak up on me."

"Anyway Botan, what is it that you were saying about that man." Kurama asked politely while Hermione, Ron, and Harry all listened in.

"His name is Professor Griffin and he is indeed the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"More like Professor Scary, I get this weird feeling every time I see him. It almost as if something bad is going to happen when he's around." Kuwabara said rather seriously.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all glimpsed back at the teachers table. Even though Kuwabara wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, they learned from experience to always listen to him and most of the time his feelings were right. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just sat there with a confused expression on their faces staring at Kuwabara as if he was mad.

"We'd better get back to our table, they might catch us." Botan said to them after a few minutes of silence. She smiled brightly and left waving goodbye. Kuwabara also said goodbye to them and followed Botan back to the Hufflepuff table.

The rest of dinner went on in silence for the six students who were now contemplating over the new teacher.

* * *

"Hiei are you going to sleep in your bed tonight?" Kurama asked quietly as not to disturb the others who were already sleeping peacefully. "Or perhaps you could sleep in mine?" Kurama grinned happily at the thought, but sighed sadly because he knew Hiei would say no. 

"Hn." Hiei closed his trunk, locked it and walked over to his fox. Hiei smirked as he pushed the unsuspecting fox onto the bed and closed the hangings around it. He then climbed onto the bed himself and rapped his arms around Kurama's torso and dug his hands in the mass of red hair. Kurama smiled and rolled over to face him, in turn he rapped his own arms around Hiei's torso and sighed happily in the muscular chest.

"Hiei I miss laying with you." Kurama whispered quietly in Japanese just in case there were eavesdroppers still awake in the room.

Hiei remained silent as he bent his head down and touched his lips to Kurama's wet ones. Kurama let out a moan as Hiei's tongue licked across his lips begging for entry and there was no way Kurama was going to deny it. After what seemed like minutes they finally parted breathing heavily.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama whispered into the night. He pulled Hiei closer to him as best he could.

"Hn. Ai shiteru, fox." Hiei whispered back as sleep swept over and claimed them both.

* * *

Two more weeks of classes, homework, teachers, and Malfoy came and went. It was now Friday afternoon and Harry, Ron, Yusuke, and Hiei were all standing on the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand (Hiei and Yusuke had to borrow school brooms) waiting for the tryouts to begin. 

"Alright now break up into three groups, whoever wants to be chaser stand over there, goalies over there, and beaters right there. First we will have chaser, and keeper tryouts. Three chasers at a time will be placed against one keeper. The object, to get the Quaffle..." she pointed at the big red ball, "…past those three goal hoops." She finished.

The first to go were three 2nd years and a 5th year keeper. The chasers didn't do so badly but the keeper missed ever-single ball except one that was thrown right at his hands. Next to go was a 3rd year girl and two boys Harry didn't know. The keeper was a tall 7th year. The chasers all dropped the Quaffle at least once, and the keeper kept dodging the ball instead of catching it. Harry sighed, 'this was going to be a long night.'

"Next." Katie yelled across the pitch as she scribbled notes onto her clipboard that she had borrowed from one of the muggle-born Gryffindors.

Hiei got onto his broom and pushed up sharply from the ground. From what Harry had seen during his flying class with Madam Hutch, Hiei was a pretty good flyer.

Hiei flew up towards the goalpost where he took his position as keeper. He looked down at the three humans who were going to try to score on him. As he sat waiting for them he looked around some more. To his right were the stands where the students and teachers could sit to watch the game. Today the stands were practically empty except for a few stray students, who were watching the tryouts and giggling to their friends. Among them was Kurama. Hiei looked down at his fox, who sat talking to the noisy bushy haired girl he had come to know as Hermione.

"READY?" Hiei heard Katie shout against the wind. He straitened his broom out and looked at the three people who were now hovering in front of him. One was a small girl who looked about 15 or so. She had red hair and lots of freckles and resembled Ron greatly. One of the other chasers was a big, blond haired, blue-eyed thug who looked as if he was 17 years of age. The last chaser was Ron who grinned at Hiei and mouthed a good luck, which Hiei did not return. Hiei smirked they were not going to score on him. 'They should just go back down to the safe ground below them and say I quit' Hiei thought inwardly to himself.

"GO." Katie blew her whistle loudly as someone threw the great red ball high into the air.

Hiei watched as the girl caught the ball, she then passed it to Ron who passed to the other boy who passed it back to Ron who in turn passed it to the girl. Being close to the goal posts now the girl pulled back her arm that was holding the ball and thrust it forward as hard as she could to the far left goal post. Hiei swiftly moved his broom to the left and caught the ball easily. He threw it back to the three chasers who tried to score on him again and again but failed every time.

'The detective was right, this game isn't to bad.' Hiei thought as he landed on the grassy lawn in front of the Gryffindor captain, who stood with her mouth hanging open staring in disbelief at the short fire demon.

"That was the best goal keeping I've ever seen. You've defiantly made the team." She told him excitedly scribbling things down on her clipboard. "Alright the rest of the keepers may leave, better luck next time. The beaters may practice a little while we figure out which chasers made it." She walked towards the locker room motioning for Harry to follow so he could help her decide.

"Hey Hiei, your not going to be the only Reikai Tentai to make the team?" Yusuke grinned enthusiastically as he jumped onto his broom and sped into the air after the other beaters, who were now flying around the pitch swinging at the bludgers that had been released into the air.

Hiei said nothing as he walked across the pitch towards his fox.

* * *

"Hey Hiei, you looked really good up there." Kurama patted the seat next to him motioning for Hiei to sit down next to him. 

"That was good, amazing even." Hermione said. She turned her head so he wouldn't see her blushing at her own reaction.

"Hn. I made the team."

"Congratulations Hiei." Kurama said to him happily as Hermione nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once the remaining chasers on the field heard the shrill cry of Katie's whistle they all ran up to her, eager for the news. 

"Now as you all know being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team is a privilege not a right, and that it will take hard work and dedication in order to succeed. For that reason Harry and I have chosen whom we think is the best. We did not choose these two people because of family or friendship." She said looking at the waiting students, "The two new Gryffindor chasers will be, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley. For the rest of you better luck next time," she said. She smiled at the two red haired people that she had chosen to be on the team and said, "Good job."

She looked up at the students who were practicing hitting the ball and watched silently.

"How are you going to do the beater tryouts?" Harry asked curiously as he followed her gaze towards the many Gryffindors flying overhead.

"Just like this."

"You mean your just going to watch them practice and then pick out of that?"

"Yep."

* * *

Hiei, Kurama, and Hermione all watched Yusuke who was sitting in the middle of pitch and flexing his fingers lazily. 

"What is he doing?" Hermione asked, "He's not even looking for the bludgers."

"He doesn't need to. You can hear them, by staying quietly still Yusuke will know when the bludgers are coming." Kurama answered looking up.

"Oh my there's a bludgers coming at him from behind. He'll get hit." Hermione said worriedly leaning on the edge of her seat.

Yusuke sensed it before it came, at the right moment he turned around and swung his bat with all the force he had towards the other end of the goalposts. The little ball went through the middle hoop and continued to fly in the same direction over the forest and out of sight.

"Opps, guess I hit it a little to hard." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"See Hermione, he's fine." Kurama said over the loud sound of the whistle.

"How did he hit it that hard?" Hermione asked, "I've never seen someone hit a bludger that far."

"Um, Yusuke used to be on the baseball team at his old school. He's been playing since he was four." Kurama quickly covered up.

* * *

"Alright, I already have the new beaters figured out. Yusuke Urameshi and John Boot (a/n- made the name up) made the team." Katie waited for all of the other beaters to leave and for Hiei to walk back to the group of six, who were now the new team, to continue speaking. "Practice will be held on Monday evening after classes end. I'll see you then." With that she turned and left. She walked back up the Quidditch pitch towards the castle. 

"Well I guess we should all get a start on the homework before we go to bed." Kurama said to the group, most of them groaned in response while the others glared or remained silent. They all picked up their broomsticks and trudged up the sloping lawn towards the front doors of the castle with one thing on their minds, 'Sleep'.

TBC-

a/n- wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope your all happy with it. By the way I love getting reviews-(hint hint)

This chapter was editted by kuramafan55 (Towards the end I myself got lazy and didn't correct it, so if anything is unedited or there are mistakes it's probably my fault not kuramafan55's fault)

Good news for you guys, I already started the next chapter

Till next time(wink wink)


	5. Same Old Stupid School

I don't YYH or HP so don't sue me.

A New Experience

Chapter 5  
Same Old Stupid School

"Hiei"-English

(Hiei)-Japanese

Hiei -Telepathy

"Harry, wake up!"

* * *

"Hm…" Harry rolled over on the soft, cushiony bed. "Yes, sleep was good" thought Harry. 

"Wake up or you're going to be late!"

"What?" Harry jumped out of bed so fast that he almost smacked Ron in the face with his elbow. "Sorry."

"'S alright." Ron mumbled, grabbing his school bag just as Harry finished dressing.

"Hey, Yusuke's not sleeping. Is it possible that he got up on time?" Harry laughed, Yusuke almost always slept in resulting in a missed breakfast and a lecture from Botan. Today, however, he was nowhere to be found, and neither were the other exchange students for that matter.

"If you can believe it, he's already at breakfast; said he didn't want to hear another lecture." Ron said as they walked down the winding staircase into the common rooms. "We better hurry, Hermione's already left."

* * *

As usual the Great Hall was noisy, crowded, and ridiculously annoying. Hiei hated breakfast; in fact he hated everything that had to do with this damn ningen school. "At least I only have to see the fool twice a week," Hiei thought as he picked up his pumpkin juice and sipped uninterestedly. 

"So what's the schedule like for today?" Yusuke asked as Ron and Harry took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Care of Magical Creatures, double Herbology and double Defense Against the Dark Arts." Kurama answered happily. Herbology was his most favorite subject and he was really good at it. (I wonder why?)

The whole group with the exception of Hiei and Kurama groaned loudly at this. Ever since that new teacher came, DADA has been the worst class yet. Professor Griffon was always giving them long essays to write for homework after class and during class he would give long uneventful lectures much like Professor Binns did. Care of Magical Creatures was a good class except for the fact that they had it with the Slytherins.

"Well, we'd better get a move on if we don't want to be late to our first class." Hermione said as she grabbed the book she was reading and stuffed it into her school bag. The rest of the group picked up their things and followed her out the doors to Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry waved as they walked down the lawns to their first class of the day. 

"'Ello 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione." Hagrid said as he stood waiting for his class. "Oh, and I see your friends are here as well." Hagrid said, having just noticed the Reikai Tantei.

"This is Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei Chikai, and Shuuichi Minamino." Harry said, pointing to each of his new friends in turn.

"Good morning." Kurama said politely while the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey look, it's Pretty Boy again." Malfoy drawled as soon as Hagrid had turned his back.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Bet you're jealous, Potter." Pansy chimed in ignoring the cold looks coming from Yusuke and Hiei.

"I can't see why though." Malfoy smirked wickedly.

Hiei took a violent step forward with his hand moving instinctively to the inside of his robes where his infamous katana lay strapped to his belt. "Don't, Hiei, they are not worth it." Kurama whispered laying a hand on his Hiei's shoulder.

"Watch it Malfoy, or the short one is going to hurt you." Pansy laughed sarcastically.

Hiei seethed viscously; if it weren't for Kurama's sake these two filthy humans would be on the ground in pieces. Stupid Kurama for always holding him back.

"A'right class let's get started." Hagrid interrupted walking back to the group, which now comprised of the whole class. However Hagrid wasn't alone anymore; behind him was an enormous and ugly creature.

"Now this 'ere is a very rare creature. He's called a Vice because it is said that he has a "vice-like grip." Most of the class gasped in horror as they watched Hagrid pet the beast. It resembled something between a dog and a bird. It had a dog like face with huge fangs, and big claw-like hands and feet that were perfect for gripping on to a ledge or tree branch. Its tail was long and snakelike while its wings were feathery but strong. It was blue-black in color with deep yellow eyes. "Now who wants to pet 'im?" The whole class with the exception of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama stepped back fearfully.

"Right then, um…" Hagrid looked at the three students disappointedly; he was hoping someone from last year could have shown them how it was done. The one with the slicked back black hair looked bored, the short one glared viscously, and the red haired one smiled at Hagrid encouragingly. Hagrid decided to go with what looked like the safer of the two, and pointed at Kurama. "Just come over 'ere cautiously, ya don't want to scare him, and just pet 'im."

Kurama looked cautiously at the vice before walking over to it. Kurama was about 10 feet away from the vice when he got the bad feeling. Something was wrong, and as if to confirm his assumptions Hiei's voice spoke in his head.

Kurama, do you sense that? There is another wizard aura emanating from it

It must be a spy

It's not safe to let it live

Hiei, you know that it is a he, right? Kurama smirked amusedly as he continued to stare at the creature.

Baka fox

Breaking the telepathic link Kurama walked up to the vice cautiously and stretched out his hand. The vice didn't move a muscle as Kurama stroked its soft neck.

"Good, Mr. Minamino, now that's enough." Hagrid interrupted smiling proudly at Kurama's success.

Kurama removed his hand from the creature's neck and walked back to the group nodding slightly at Hiei.

"All right now, if the rest of you want to come up here…" Hagrid beckoned the rest of the class with one of his enormous hands.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Kuwabara shouted as he entered the greenhouse. 

"Hey, Kuwabaka, planning on breaking everyone's eardrums today?" Yusuke said not even looking up from his potted plant. "Hey, Kurama, what it this thing anyway?" Yusuke asked, poking his plant to see what it would do.

"It's a spider plant, that's why it has so many branches." Kurama said as he "petted" his plant. "They are usually rare to get because they only bloom during full moons, but once uprooted it stays bloomed."

Professor Sprout walked causally to the center of the class and started to explain what Kurama had just said. "Since Spider plants are really useful when it comes to healing we are going to be preparing them for Madam Pomfrey." After Professor Sprout gave them their instructions the greenhouse soon became filled with loud voices and many giggling noises. (I made a rhyme)

"What's up?" Kuwabara said to Yusuke while he started to work on the Spider plant.

"This same old stupid school, that's what." Yusuke angrily ripped his plant out of the pot much to Kurama's great disgust.

"Hey look at it this way, one month down-nine more to go."

"Have you guys heard from the brat yet?"

"Yusuke, don't talk about Koenma-sama like that," Botan scolded. "He's supposed to contact me sometime before lunch."

"This is the stupidest mission we have ever been on."

"The detective is right, it's pointless to stay here."

"Hiei, what would the humans do against all of Voldemort's demons?" Kurama asked while he put his spider plant into another pot and began watering it.

"Who cares?" Hiei mumbled sourly. He hated everything about this place. He hated the fact that he had to stay here till June. He hated Koenma for even mentioning this mission. He hated all the stupid ningens. He hated Kurama for letting them walk all over him. He hated to not be able to see Yukina. He hated…

(Hiei, what are you doing!) Kurama screamed angrily in Japanese.

Hiei looked down carelessly at his plant, which was now blazing with black fire and was quickly moving on to the other plants. All of the students screamed and ran for exit as Professor Sprout tried to put out the flames with her wand.

"Everyone get out, I am unable to stop the fire!" Professor Sprout shouted, failing miserably to put out the thick black flames.

(Hiei, put them out.) Kurama growled angrily through clench teeth as he and Hiei were backed further against the greenhouse wall.

(I can't.)

"Boys, get out of there!" Professor Sprout shouted. She was now standing outside of the greenhouses with all of the students behind her, safe from the blazing fire.

(What do you mean you can't?)

(If I put the flames out, they will become suspicious of us.)

Kurama was forced to back further against the wall from the on coming flames. Hiei was right, if they were found out by the wizarding world not only would they be in trouble, but everyone who went to the school would be in trouble as well.

Hiei looked around, quickly scanning the area that wasn't destroyed by the fire. All of the plants were gone, the table and chairs were all engulfed by fire, and the only thing that was keeping them in here was the glass wall behind them.

(Kurama, stand back.) Realizing what Hiei was thinking Kurama quickly turned his back toward the fire and stepped behind Hiei.

* * *

"Come on, Kuwabara, we have got to help them!" Yusuke shouted from behind the glass. 

"Right, let's go." Kuwabara began to follow Yusuke to the door but was quickly stopped by a very frightened Herbology teacher.

"No one is to re-enter the greenhouse. It is too dangerous."

"What about our friends! Yusuke shouted angrily about ready to hit the stupid woman.

"Look!" Dean Thomas screamed pointing to the far side of the greenhouse wall just as it burst into a million glass shards.

* * *

(Hiei, how could you start that fire, were you trying to get us caught?) Kurama said as he walked out behind Hiei through the large whole. 

Hiei said nothing as the whole class ran over, gawking over the large whole Hiei had created when he punched through the glass.

"Is everyone all right?" Huffed Professor Sprout worriedly. "Your hand, boy, you must go to the hospital wing."

"It's nothing," Hiei said, looking down at his hand. It was covered in blood and about ten glass shards were sticking up from the soft pale skin.

"No, no, you must go. Minamino should go with you as well, just to be safe. I will inform your defense teacher about what happened so you will be excused from class."

"Thank you, professor." Kurama said as he grabbed Hiei. The walk up to the infirmary was a silent one. In fact, the only time they spoke was when Madam Pomfrey had asked them what had happened. Now she was in her office looking for some kind of potion leaving Hiei and Kurama sitting alone on one of the white hospital-like beds.

(Kurama I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me.) Hiei said flinching at the angry look Kurama was giving him.

(Hiei, do you know how many plants you have just killed? Do you know how much that hurt?)

Hiei looked down at the floor not wanting to see the anger in Kurama's eyes again. He didn't want to see his lover mad at him.

Kurama's heart wrenched as he watched Hiei. How could he have said that? How could he have been mean to his lover? (I'm sorry, Hiei, I just got carried away) Kurama whispered sadly pulling Hiei in a tight hug. (Don't worry, koibito, just don't do it again.)

(Hn…I won't) Hiei whispered into Kurama's chest. He would make it up to Kurama, he didn't know how or when, but he would.

"Ok, I got the healing potion, now if I can just see your hand..?" Madam Pomfrey said walking over to two teens ((who broke their hug quickly before her realizing what happened)).

TBC

a/n--WOW! Thanks for all of the reviews!

GOOD NEWS!--I already have chapter 6 written, I just have to get it edited and then I can put it up probably around this weekend.

QUESTION--This fanfic is rated 'm' put I want to bring it down to 't' without changing previous chapters. If you guys remember the previous chapters and think that it is ok for me to bring down the rating let me know, because i dont want to get in trouble if I change the rating and then people say its to low.

I didnt realize how many people would be upset about the quidditch positions, but i cant change them. However, i promise that i have great plans for the upcoming quidditch practices.

see you next chapter!

sfahre (this chapter was edited by Kuramafan55)


	6. News

I don't own anything

so don't think I do

I will not be happy

if you decide to sue

(Wow, who knew I could be such a poet, lol)

Warning I didnt get this chapter edited, there most likely will be spelling errors.

Thanks to old reviews, and new. It fills me with happyness to know that some people actually read my fanfics. By the way there is going to be, no way on earth, Harry and Yusuke pairing. Sorry about I dont really like Harry, and Yusuke diserves better.

A New Experience

Chapter 6  
News

"Hiei"-English

(Hiei)-Japanese

Hiei -Telepathy

"So what do you guys reckon about that fire?" Ron said through a large mouthful of food.

"I don't know, it was really weird. The flames weren't even red, they were black." Harry said quietly.

"It must have been some kind of spell."

"Know, I don't think so." Hermione said pensively as she played with her food.

"Why did you think that?" Harry picked up a buttered roll and started ripping it apart so he could eat it.

"Its just a hunch." Hermione sighed heavily. "I am going to the library, I'll see you guys at Defense." Hermione picked up her school bags and walked out of the great hall.

"Great, now we'll never see her again." Ron moaned.

"Hey where did she go?" Yusuke, who had not been listening to the conversation, asked.

"To the library."

"Hey look, Kurama and Hiei are back from the hospital wing." Harry said pointing to the large doors. Kurama was walking towards them with an annoyed Hiei walking slightly behind him.

"Hey guys." Yusuke called to them.

"Hello." Kurama answered while sitting down at the table next to Hiei, who had chosen the seat next to Yusuke.

Yusuke waited until Harry and Ron's attention was drawn to ask Hiei what had been bothering him since Herbology. (Hiei what was up with that fire?)

"Hn." Hiei stood up from the table, ignoring Yusuke completely, and walked out of the door to the great hall.

(What's up with him?) Yusuke watched the large door close with a small bang, and Hiei could no longer be seen.

(I don't think he meant for that fire to happen.) Kurama whispered worriedly. ((Hiei, OCCness I'm sorry, but there will absolutly, positivly be no more))

* * *

"All right class, sit down." Professor Griffon muttered monotonously. "Take out your textbooks and begin reading the next chapter. A 12 inch summary of it to be handed in on Monday." With that said he took his seat in the front of the room and began watching his class read through with his icy blue eyes. His eyes stopped at the boy who had his hand in the air. "Yes?" He asked uninterestedly.

"Professor, are we going to be doing anything practical in the future."

It was his master's target. The famous Harry Potter, the one he was to keep his eyes on for the remainder of the school year. "It depends." Professor Griffon answered, not looking at Harry but at the students in the back. One had spiky black hair and was ignoring the red haired person sitting next to him. Another one had greasy black hair and was sleeping on his book. These were three of the five exchange students. There was something wrong about them. He could feel it. It was almost as if they weren't human. Maybe they were demons like Lord Kisaragi was. But why would Dumbledore let bloodthirsty demons into his school. No that couldn't be it, they weren't demons, but what were they?

"Professor?"

"Yes?" He said his eyes snapping to one of the black haired girls in the front of the class.

"I am having trouble understanding the reading." She said rather shyly.

Great. Professor Griffon thought sarcastically as he stood up from his seat and walked to her desk. I can't wait to get out of this shit hole.

* * *

"Hey you guys, we have an hour before dinner, let's go visit Hagrid."

"That's a good idea Ron, we haven't really spoken to him except in classes." Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the door from the DADA classroom.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione said hurriedly.

"You were just there." Ron groaned.

"Yes but I haven't found anything on black fires yet, tell Hagrid I said hi." Hermione waved and left, walking quickly towards the library.

"You know what, I hope she finds something." Harry said pensively as he and Ron walked down the castle steps.

"Yeah I know what you mean mate. I wonder how it happened?"

"Maybe someone did it on purpose?"

"Like who? One of the exchange students?"

"Well it couldn't have been Hiei or Kurama because why would they have done it if they knew they would get hurt."

"True, but I don't think it was one of the other three either."

"Maybe it was someone originally from Hogwarts."

" I don't think anyone from Hogwarts knows how to do that." Ron knocked loudly on Hagrid's front door. "Hagrid you in there?"

"Sorry, wasn't expecting anyone." Hagrid said opening the door.

Harry and Ron gasped. Hagrid's face was tear streaked and he looked extremely sad about something.

* * *

"Harry and Ron are at Hagrid's now." Kurama said to the four others sitting next to him. In the hopes of catching some fresh air before dinner the Reikai Tantei had gone outside to talk. Right now they were all leaning against a large tree, except for Hiei who was sitting on one of the thick branches. The tree just so happened to be in perfect seeing and hearing range of Hagrid's hut.

"That noisy baka is at the library again." Hiei growled irritably.

"Her names Hermione and it's your fault she's suspicious." Botan said.

"Shh…I want to know what they are talking about in there." Yusuke said putting his hand to his ear in the hopes of hearing better.

* * *

"Hagrid, what happened?" Harry said as he poured Hagrid more tea.

"Th-The vice died." Hagrid put his face in his hands.

"How?" Ron asked meeting Harry's eyes. Something very similar had happened before except it was with Buckbeak the hippogriff.

"There was nothing wrong with him, he just stopped breathing." Hagrid cried even harder.

"So someone used an unforgivable curse." Harry said. The only spell he knew of that left no mark was an unforgivable. Harry shivered as he remembered Cedric.

"No, I was with him the whole time, I would've seen it."

"It's ok Hagrid maybe he was just old." Ron was trying to get Hagrid to stop crying.

"No, he was only a year."

"I'm sure he had no regrets." Harry said longing to be in the school. It was a bad idea to come here, but he had to help Hagrid.

* * *

"I can't hear a thing." Yusuke sighed finally giving up on eavesdropping.

"They were talking about that low life demon we saw in class." Hiei said uninterestedly.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Because it's dead fool."

"Hey you want to fight." Kuwabara stood up and jabbed his fist up at Hiei.

"You're a waste of my time." Hiei turned his head and looked in the opposite direction from Kuwabara annoying him further.

"Why you little—"

"Stop!" Yusuke shouted angrily.

"Why did the vice die, he looked perfectly healthy to me?" Botan asked after everyone was sitting and calmed down.

"I killed it. " Kurama said sadly.

"But Kurama why?"

"It had to be done, Hiei and I confirmed that he was a spy."

"What if we are found out?"

"We won't be, I used a poisonous seed that only grew inside the body. The only way to find out is to carve it open and find its heart."

"Which the ningens are to stupid to even think of doing."

"Hey looks like they are leaving." Kuwabara said looking in the direction of the hut.

"We should probably be going to or we'll be late for dinner." Kurama suggested standing up and dusting himself off.

* * *

Harry looked around curiously; he was standing in a field of pink flowers. In the middle of the field was a large rock, big enough for two people to sit on.

"Hello Harry." A misty voice crept into his mind. He looked to his left and saw a woman standing with a basket of flowers in her arms. She was beautiful. Her hair was brown and tugged back into a long braid and she was wearing a pink dress, with a short red jacket pulled over it. She had brown boots on her feet and when she looked at him, he could see her sparkling green eyes, almost identical to his own.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"They used to call me Mona." She walked, no glided, to the large rock. She sat on it gesturing for him to follow.

He knew he shouldn't trust her but something in her eyes made him listen. He walked to the rock and took the seat next to her. "What do you mean; used to?"

"Before I was killed. Now no one calls me anything. I'm surprised I even remembered my own name." Her voice held no emotion but her eyes held years of sadness and despair.

"How did you die?"

"Voldermort killed me. I was trying to protect my brother at the time, but I guess he snuck up behind us and then shot me with some sort of strange light."

"Do you know what happened to your brother?"

"I guess he was captured, if he was killed I would have seen him by now." Mona looked down at her hands sadly.

"Why was Voldermort going after you in the first place?" Harry asked trying to show sympathy toward the poor woman.

"I don't know, I guess it was because we were in his way. When I got to spirit world Koenma informed me that Voldermort was looking for something. I don't know exactly what because Lord Koenma never told me."

"Who is Lord Koenma?"

"Ruler of the Reikai, or in your words, spirit world."

Harry sat in silence deep in thought. Was what she saying all really true? What was a spirit world, as far as Harry knew there was only one world, the human world. "What is the spirit world?"

"It's where spirits go when the body dies." Mona looked up at him through her green eyes, "You didn't know there was more than one world, did you?"

"No, I guess I always thought there was only one."

"Well there are three, the spirit world, human world, and the Makai also known as the demon realm."

Harry gasped, demons? Ron told him that they were all executed before they were born. He said that all of the demons were gone forever. "Your lying, the demons are gone."

"Are they?" Mona's eyebrows rose into her hairline in amusement. "Either your folk are misinformed or they just like keeping secrets."

"So what really happened?" Harry looked around the field not really seeing it though. He was too busy taking everything in. Was she telling the truth? Something about her just made him trust her; maybe it was because she had been through so much? Harry sighed he wished he had a pensive like Dumbledore.

"Koenma didn't want the demons to take over the human world, so he put up a barrier keeping the demons out. However, many weak demons leak through everyday. Sometimes the strong demons even get through."

"Wouldn't people notice the demons walking around the world?"

"Well many people can't see the demons and some of the demons even have a humanoid appearance."

"Are you saying that there could be demons right next to us, and we wouldn't even notice?"

"Exactly."

Harry shivered, even thinking of seeing a bloodthirsty demon was scary, but know Mona was telling him that he might not even be able to see them.

"Don't worry all of them aren't bloodthirsty, I'd say that 1 out of 10 demons are logical and nicer than the rest." Mona smiled and looked at the surrounding flowers. "The petunias are wonderful, I wish I could still smell them," she sighed sadly.

Harry didn't speak; he didn't know what to say. Finally he asked the question that had been bothering him since she mentioned demons, "Could there be demons in the school?"

"They could be, but they would have to be very strong to put up with magic, I reckon that any demon below S-class would fry up."

"Why?"

"Demons aren't like humans when it comes to magic. When their body is hit with any type of magic their strength and control get all messed up. Depending on what type of spell is used, or how strong the spell caster is, plays a big part on the effects. But usually the demon dies."

Harry sat nervously twirling his thumbs.

"Don't worry," Mona giggled, "S-class demons are really hard to come by, and they are so strong that only 10 out of a billion demons a century become S-class demons."

Harry let out a breath that he didn't even notice he was holding. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever until it hit Harry, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Harry, you are the only one who ever came close to defeating Voldermort. I want you to help me get my brother back."

"How?"

"You will know when the time comes, but for now just rest and I promise I'll watch over you." Mona winked, and stood from the rock.

"Wait, I can't beat Voldermort alone." Harry said standing from the rock and following her through the large field.

"You are not alone Harry, you have friends. Friends who are more than they seem." Mona walked further out into the darkness.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Harry said racing after her before she disappeared.

"Please Harry you must stop him." Her legs started to disappear.

"But--?"

"Sh…I'll come see when the time is right." Her torso and arms disappeared.

"But wait." Harry stretched out his hand to try and touch her, but felt nothing but air.

"You must rest." Her head disappeared.

"No! Come back!"

* * *

"Harry wake up!"

"Come back." Harry moaned desperately just as the field turned to blackness. "Come back."

"Harry."

"What?" Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron standing above him looking quite scared.

"You were moaning in your sleep. Is it Voldermort again?"

"No." Harry said reaching for his glasses and standing up.

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"Yes." Harry said and left the room silently telling Ron not to follow.

* * *

(Are you sure Koenma wasn't mistaken.) Yusuke whispered into the hand held communication mirror.

(He says he's positive.) Botan said, her face looking worried in the mirror.

(When is he bringing him back?)

(He can't do it himself because he's so busy. You're going to have to bring the wizard to his home.)

(WHAT!) Yusuke yelled almost throwing the stupid compact across the room.

(Calm down Yusuke, let her finish.) Kurama said.

(Thank you Kurama. Now Yusuke you'll probably have to go during a hogsmeade weekend so as not to arouse suspicion. The first oneis comming upand you will have to be disguised.)

(Why?)

(Because he's close to Harry, he might tell Him what happened and if Harry makes the connection to you then he will be suspicious.)

(Great) Yusuke rolled his eyes agitatedly. (Won't Harry be suspicious if his godfather comes back from the dead.)

(Koenma has taken care of that.)

(Botan you'd better go, I hear someone coming down the stairs.) Kurama whispered, his eyes fixed on the door to the boys dormitories.

(I'll talk to you when Koenma has more information.) Botan's face disappeared from the screen at the same time Harry stepped in to the common room.

(Idiot Koenma.) Yusuke mumbled as he shoved the communicator into his pocket and out of sight.

"Hello Harry, is something wrong?" Kurama said from his seat by the fire.

"No, um whom were you talking to?" Harry said suspiciously, looking around the room for the other person.

"Yusuke."

"It sounded like a girls voice."

"Well Yusuke does like to do impersonations sometimes." Kurama chuckled winking at Yusuke.

"Oh." Harry stood silently thinking of what he had heard them say. He could have sworn he heard Yusuke mumble something like bocka ((Harry didn't know that it was really baka since it was Japanese)) Koenma. Was he talking about the Koenma that Mona told him about? "Did you say the name Koenma before?" Harry looked straight into Yusuke's eyes trying to search out the answer.

"Um……Yeah. He's my brother." Yusuke laughed nervously.

"Oh, I thought you meant Lord Koenma for a minute. Guess I was wrong." Harry walked past them towards the portrait hole.

"Lord Koenma?" Kurama exchanged nervous glances with Yusuke.

"Yeah I was told he was the ruler of spirit world or something." Harry waited for the laughter and mocking but it never came. He thought for sure he was going to be made fun of for thinking there even was a spirit world.

"Oh yeah." Yusuke said while Kurama nodded. "My brother was named in honor of him. Course my family didn't know that spirit world wasn't real."

"It's not?" Harry was confused, who should he believe, the woman from his dream who seemed so honest and real, or the two exchange students.

"Nope, Japanese myth I'm afraid." Kurama said convincingly, however, he could see Harry was not convinced. Yusuke and Kurama were walking a thin line; he would have to change the subject. "So Harry what are you doing out of bed anyway?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Yusuke and I are waiting for Hiei to arrive." Kurama answered truthfully. Dumbledore insisted that at least one of them be present at the teacher's ((who were in the order)) meetings so they do their job better. It just so happened that Hiei was bad janga. **(1)**

"Where is he?"

"Getting food from the kitchens." Yusuke lied easily. "Now why are you up?"

"I have to talk to the headmaster."

"Oh." Kurama's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "And--?

"I better get going." Harry interrupted before Kurama could finish his question. He opened the door and quickly left heading for the headmaster's office.

* * *

"Dumbledore do you really believe that Voldermort is going to waltz in here and attack?"

"Minerva, I am only looking out for my school and I believe that anything is possible."

"But Dumbledore having demon's in the school. I do not trust them."

"We don't need your trust." Hiei growled from the shadows. He had been standing in the corner unknown to many of the teachers since the whole stupid meeting had started. The stupid ningens hadn't even gotten anything done. They were to busy bickering about demons.

"What is he doing here?" Snape drawled angrily.

"Do you think I want to be here? Trust me I have better things to do then listen to a bunch of stupid humans argue over trust issues."

"Calm down, all of you. I believe we can trust them. If you don't than I am sorry, but I myself feel safer that they are protecting the students." Dumbledore said. "Now than, let's actually get something done at this meeting."

"Hn. That doesn't seem to be happening any time soon."

"Do have something else to say, or am I hearing things." Snape seethed angrily.

"You better watch it greasy unless you have a death sentence."

"Stop! We are all on the same side, now Mr. Chikai is there something you want to say."

Hiei seethed, his hand on the hilt of his sword. These humans are too stupid and too blind to even see the truth. If this keeps up he was going to have to set the whole school on fire, no matter what that foolish Koenma thought, in fact, it was Koenma's fault for everything. He was the reason they were here, he was the reason everyone kept calling him Chikai. "The Potter boy is heading towards your office, he had a dream and thinks you should hear about it." Hiei said through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore sighed, "Then I guess this meeting is over, you may all leave."

Hiei flitted away faster than the eye could see. Even though he was supposed to go to the common room, Hiei headed outside to the Forbidden forest. He had to take all of his anger out on something, and the forest was full of trees begging to be killed by his katana.

TBC-

Wow i didnt think the mushyness between Kurama & Hiei would be a problem, but i guess it was. No mushyness in this chapter though! lol.

I hoped u liked it, this is where the plot really comes into the play.

What's the girl in the dreams true purpose? Can she be trusted? The staff doenst trust the demons? Will Harry find out the truth about his new friends? Why were the two boys talking about Harry's godfather for? Is he really comming back? Find out next time, on Yu Yu Hogwarts!

Reviews wanted

sfahre


	7. Return of the Black Dog

I dont yyh or hp.

Warning-for all of you Kuwabara lovers, I didnt put him in this chapter, i don't really plan on giving him any big parts, in fact I shouldnt have even included him in the story, but whatever.

Warning-this chapter was not edited, sorry. I hope there isnt a lot of mistakes.

This chapter is one of 3 plot twisting, suprising planned out chapters. hopefully the next two will be comming out soon! (That doesnt mean it only has three chapters to go untill the end, OH no it's got like at least 20 more)

A New Experience

Chapter 7  
Returning of the Black Dog

(Hiei)-Japaneese

"Hiei"-English

'Hiei'-Telepathy

It was an early Saturday October day at Hogwarts and all of the students were preparing for their long awaited trip into Hogsmeade, a wizard village not far from the school. Harry Potter sat at one of the tables staring out the window of the Gryffindor common room. Ron Weasley sat next to him looking around impatiently.

"When is she going to get here?" Ron said exasperatedly as he sat staring at the portrait hole.

"You know how Hermione is, she would live in the library if it was aloud." Harry looked out onto the Hogwarts ground. The sky was a light blue and there were no clouds in sight, the lake water was a murky gray and if he looked hard enough he could almost see the creatures swimming beneath the surface.

(Come on Hiei your going).

Both Harry and Ron looked up at the sound of the foreign language. Kurama was almost dragging a very agitated Hiei down the dormitory stairs.

(I told you no, fox). Hiei growled low in his throat.

(Do you really want to sit cooped up in this castle another day?)

(If it means it will be empty of humans, yes.)

"Um…good morning." Ron said uncertainly from his seat at the table.

"Good morning." Kurama smiled at them just as he let go of Hiei. He walked over and sat next to them while Hiei went straight for the window.

"Where's Yusuke?" Harry asked noticing that the delinquent had not come down yet.

"He's feeling ill. I believe he went to the infirmary this morning."

"Oh." Harry looked back towards the window, not knowing what else to say.

"What were you talking about before with Hiei?" Ron interrupted rather rudely.

"Hiei doesn't want to go to Hogsmeade." Kurama sighed and glanced at the stubborn demon.

"What? Why not? Hogsmeade is one of the most popular wizarding towns in Europe."

Hiei ignored him and continued to look out the window uninterestedly.

""I myself am skeptical of going. I don't really know a lot about it."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked incredulously. Deciding that they had more time until Hermione got there, he and Harry started to explain the in's and out's of the village.

* * *

(Do you understand your mission?) Botan asked as she looked back at the castle as if making sure they weren't being watched. 

(Yes, I go to Reikai pick up a freakin guy and then take him back home.) Yusuke said uninterestedly as he kicked a rock from the grass. He watched amusingly as the rock hit a nearby tree and shattered into pieces of gray stones.

(The portal should be opening shortly.) Botan stared at a spot in-between two trees where the portal was to open.

(I don't understand why you can't do this yourself; I mean it is your job.)

(Because Yusuke, I would be missed if I left the castle.) Botan giggled implying that she had friends waiting for her. (And Koenma thinks that you're better for the job, just in case someone attacks. What would a poor little, defenseless girl like me do if that happened?) Botan said putting on her famous cat face.

(Whatever,) Yusuke scoffed slipping his hands into his pocket.

After five minutes of silence a very impatient Yusuke threw up his hands. (Where is the stupid portal? It was supposed…)

Yusuke was cut off in the middle of his sentence when a rip in the dimensions occurred. Right in front of them a portal appeared. It looked like a miniature black hole and it seemed to be slowly fading.

(Hurry up Yusuke or it's going to leave without you.) Botan pushed him into the portal from behind impatiently.

(Hey who said I was ready.) Yusuke yelled back just as his body was pulled from the human world.

* * *

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Hermione waved at them from in front of the entrance hall. 

"It's ok, we weren't bored." Harry replied as he walked up to her with Ron beside him.

"Oh. Why?" Hermione started looking through her bag as if to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

"We told Kurama and Hiei all about Hogsmeade. They just left a few minutes ago." Ron said as he pointed through the window at the students walking up the long path to the wizard village.

"Where's Yusuke?" She asked as she closed her bag, satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Kurama said he was at the infirmary." Harry said.

"That cant be right," Hermione, said as her face scrunched up in thought. "I just past the infirmary on my way back from the library. I didn't see anyone at all in there."

"Maybe he left before you saw him."

"I don't think so Ron."

"Let's talk on the way to Hogsmeade." Harry suggested impatiently.

"Right let's go." The three Gryffindores left the castle prepared for a whole afternoon of fun.

* * *

Yusuke didn't bother to look around at the many scurrying onis ((not sure on sp.)) running around their desks as he walked through the large double doors towards Koenma's office. He didn't bother to lift his feet when he came across papers on the floor, and instead stepped on them in annoyance. When onis came running toward him in a rush to get past him he didn't move. He was too busy thinking of ways to kill Koenma for giving him an errand on the only day he was aloud to leave the school without suspicion. 

"Well?" Yusuke shouted angrily as he burst through the doors to Koenma's office. "Where is he?"

"Relax Yusuke, he is in another room," Koenma replied without looking at him. He had his head bent over a pile of papers and he was stamping them one at a time. He looked a little ridiculous in his baby form, because his chair was way too big for him, this however didn't calm Yusuke down in the slightest.

"I want to get this over with so I can still enjoy my Saturday."

"Sit down Yusuke." Koenma waved his hand towards a chair in front of his desk just as he stamped another paper. Yusuke walked over to the chair and plopped lazily into the red velvet cushion. He sat waiting for Koenma to explain, after five more minutes Yusuke sighed loudly.

"Can you ever be patient?" Koenma set down his stamp and folded his hands over his desk; he lifted his head and stared Yusuke down unemotionally. "I'm afraid that this will take the whole day." Koenma said, though he didn't really seem to care that Yusuke's Saturday was wasted. "We must get you in disguise so he won't be able to see your face, and it's smarter to go at night."

"Why is he not here?"

"We originally found him in the Makai, wandering around, it's a wonder he wasn't attacked," Koenma looked up as the door to his office opened to reveal a blue oni with blonde hair. "Yes George?"

"N-nothing sir, it's just the rice cake you wanted." George stepped forward hesitantly and held out the rice-covered treat to his boss.

"Thank you George, you may go now," Koenma said as he took the rice ball from the oni. George bowed and exited the room; Koenma set the treat on one of the corners of his desk.

"Alright now, where were we?"

"He fell into the Makai."

"Ah Yes. We believe he accidentally fell into some sort of portal, he told us the whereabouts of it and the Reikai Police destroyed it. After apprehending more information we wiped his memory clean of the incident and he is now staying in a separate room blindfolded, and ear plugged. He cannot hear and he cannot speak, he will have no recollection of this event and you are to bring him back to his home to continue living normally with the humans." Koenma handed Yusuke a long black cloak before continuing, "It is almost night, and you can leave in one hour. You must where this and remain unseen. After you leave Reikai and enter the human realm, take off his blindfold, and earplugs. Do you understand, Yusuke?"

There was a short moment of silence, before. "HAHAHAHA! Earplugs? Blindfolds? You are practically the God and you use earplugs and blindfolds? That's great technology." Yusuke grabbed his stomach as he rolled off of the chair due to his laughing.

"Well—I—A…" Koenma blushed angrily at the delinquent. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT WE USE!" Koenma glared as Yusuke laughed even harder. "Go! George is probably outside the door, he will lead you to the human," Koenma yelled as he waved his hands in front of Yusuke as if to try to get him out the door faster.

* * *

(It sure is packed with candy,) Kurama said quietly as he looked up and down the store. There were shelves upon shelves of candy he had never heard of including: Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, sherbert balls, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, and many other weird varieties of sweets. 

(It sure is packed with humans,) Hiei said irritably as he was pushed into a shelf as a bunch of Hogwarts students plowed by. Kurama placed a hand on the demon's shoulder to keep him from killing them.

(Hey, Hiei, look you might like those,) Kurama joked slyly pointing to a display shelf that was close to them.

Hiei read the label, blood-flavored lollipops. (Hn, they probably don't even taste like it.) Hiei walked towards the door intent on leaving the ningen place for good.

(Wait Hiei,) Kurama turned and quickly followed him, (How about some 'sweet snow?' This place is bound to have an ice cream shop somewhere.)

Hiei looked at him and then turned his head towards the street. He looked up and down the rows of many shops before he finally found the one he wanted. Hiei looked up at Kurama, and smirked mischievously. Kurama, not knowing what he had gotten himself into, looked back at Hiei with sparkling emerald orbs. He defiantly wasn't prepared for what came next. Hiei grabbed his hand and tugged him down the street in a fast pace.

(Come on fox, or they'll run out of sweet snow before we get there.)

* * *

"I think I'm going to get this one," Ron said excitedly as he held up a daisy-like flower. 

"What does it do?" Harry asked as he put down the object he had been examining.

"Here, smell it." Ron preceded to hand it to Harry when Hermione barged in with a large handful of books.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked her, as he absently smelled the flower. SQUIRT. Harry almost choked on the water that had splashed into his face from the Zonko flower.

"Harry how could you fall for that?" Hermione glared at Ron disapprovingly as he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard.

Harry brought a hand up to his face and tried to wipe the water off as he shoved the flower back into Ron's hand. When he was dry he looked back up at Hermione and repeated his question, ignoring Ron's continuous shrieks of laughter.

"Well I-Oh really Ron it wasn't that funny."

"Y-Yes I-I-It W-as." Ron said through gasps of breath.

"Anyway Harry, I got these books here. Hopefully they will be of some use of finding information about the fire. I also got a book about demon's just in case."

"I hope you find something Herm." Harry sighed. Like Hermione, he too, wanted to find out more about demons, and the black fire. Maybe he should help her look. Then again studying defiantly wasn't his area of expertise, Harry thought as he remembered the Triwizard Tournament.

"Hey you guys, look."

Harry and Hermione both looked up at the same time to see what Ron was talking about. Harry gasped as he saw the advertisement headline.

WEASLEY"S WIZARD WHEEZES

It looked like Fred and George were having great business. It said on the advertisement that they were now rated #7 out of 40 different joke shops in the wizarding world.

"Fred and George both said they were making good business but I didn't know this good." Ron gasped as he read and re-read the advertisement.

"Do they visit?" Harry asked.

"No, probably afraid of mum. I don't blame them. They write to me now and then." Ron sighed as he finally took his eyes off of the advertisement.

"Hey lets get a butter beer." Hermione suggested. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah you're right, let's go." And both Harry and Ron followed the bushy, brown haired girl out of the door and onto the streets of Hogsmeade.

* * *

"This it?" 

Sirius looked at the house on the right and squinted at the number through the dark, it was number 13. He turned his head to the left, number 11. "Yes."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Move it wizard." The tall figure ushered a hand impatiently through the thick black cloak.

"I do have a name you know." Sirius growled angrily.

"Yeah?" It was lucky Koenma gave Yusuke the hooded cloak or else the man would be able to see the amused, bored expression on his face right about now. "It's Serious or something isn't it?"

"Sirius."

"Whatever. Now I don't have all d—" Yusuke flew back as a strong force punched into his stomach. He felt the pain as his back tore through a large rock that was about 100 yards from where he was previously standing. Yusuke sat up and wiped off the blood that was dripping from his mouth with his free hand. He stood completely up and looked around taking a defensive stance. He could see Sirius looking at him with an expression of fear but other then that there was no one around.

"Go back to where you came from, human."

Yusuke snapped his head to this space in front of him just as he felt his stomach being punched over and over. He groaned and sunk to his knees clutching the raw flesh of his stomach. He screamed in pain as a sharp object burst through his lower abdomen.

"Stay away."

Yusuke blinked up confusedly at the spot before him. He could hear someone talking but there was no one there. He brought his hand to the knife wound and tried to stop the flow of the blood.

"Wh-What are you doing. No stop. AAGGHHHHHH!"

Yusuke looked up again and barely saw the figure of the wizard being dragged away before he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

Hiei flitted in a black blur from rafters to windows to railings and even the floor, trying to find something, anything that could hold his interest for more then five minutes. To his disgust he found nothing, which was to be expected, as he searched from the top floor to the bottom floor of the ningen school. 

Hiei landed on the bottom floor and looked around disappointedly. There wasn't even any guards or creatures walking around the halls. It seemed that this school had no protection in it except for the stupid dependence on magic. It was a surprise to him that even at night when the students were sleeping, like now, that there wasn't even the slightest bit of security around.

Hiei snapped his head around as he heard the groan of a door opening. His hand immediately slid to his katana that was strapped under his black cloak. The door in front of him slid open more, before revealing a hunched over figure. Hiei's eyes widen as he noticed who it was.

"Hey Hiei, knew you'd be up." Yusuke smiled at him and then winced as more blood fell from the stab wound.

Hiei mentally noted his condition: bruises, scrapes, scratches, and a stab wound to the lower abdomen. It wasn't too deep but it wasn't shallow either. Hiei sighed and walked over to his leader. He took Yusuke's arm and stretched it over his own shoulders allowing Yusuke to use him as a crutch as they walked to the infirmary.

"Thanks Hiei," Yusuke said tiredly.

"Hn. What happened? It's not like you to be so reckless. "

"Call me crazy but I think it was an invisible demon. He beat me up pretty badly and then he took the wizard."

"Invisible demons are rare." Hiei said to himself more than to Yusuke.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"The infirmary."

"Won't they ask questions?"

"No." Hiei smirked as they rounded the next corner towards the hospital wing.

TBC-

OMG! 62 reviews! I never thought I would get that many. THANKS!

Reviews:

female half - breed

Hiei's Gothic Angel-OMG! I love your fanfics especially Suicidal Thoughts. I can't believe you even reviewed one om my stories, thanks. Dont worry about the long reviews, I love to read them, in fact i'll give you a long response.

I like the mushyness too, that's why I'm going to keep it. I aggree about the DADA teacher thing, I hate it when someone makes it one of the Yu Yu Hakusho members. I also didn't like it when people used Janganshi for Hiei's last name, they think it's Hiei's real last name, but he doesnt have one. Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chapter

kyo's little koneko

Jessica

Rhayvenn Compton-Don't worry there will be more KxH stuff in the story.

Crumpled Piece Of Paper-I love your pen name. Mine sucks. lol

kenmeishouri

silver starlight kitsune-There will be more yaoi scenes but I'll try not to make anything to mushy in order to balance it out between Yaoi lovers and Yaoi dislikers.

Mizuki hikari-um...thanks?

Black-Dragon Mistress-Thanks for pointing that out for me, I didn't even notice. Hopefully I'll remember for future chapters, lol.

rurouniturtle-CONGRATS! You were the only one who noticed. I was sad that I couldn't make it a ff7 x-over also, so i settled with making my character look like Aeris but she has no conection. She just looks like her. Anyway I might be putting another one in like that, so heads up. (By the way i dont own ff7 so dont sue) lol.

Someone-This is set after the tournament, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, are all above S-class. Kuwabara-well he's Kuwabara. lol

M-python-girl

Kitroku-WHOOPS! Lol, i forgot. Janga is a japeneese name for rock, paper, scissors.

I hope i didnt forget anyone, if i did I'm truly sorry, and you can just flame me in a review.

THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS

Feel free to review for this chapter to.


	8. The Transformation

Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em yet, but I'm trying damn hard.

a/n-Listen guys I'm going to be straight up, I'm not going to lie to you or give you bull shit excuses, The reason why I didn't update in a while was because I was feeling lazy and bored with the story. So I took a break to write another story, A New Light. You guys should check it out, it's Hiei/Botan and I haven't got one bad review for it yet! Come to think of it, I haven't gotten flamed once for any of my stories.

I am sincerely sorry for my slow updating and lack of interest; however. hopefully the next update will be sooner.

A New Experience

Chapter 8

The Transformation

"Hiei"-English

(Hiei)-Japanese

'Hiei'-Telepathy/thoughts

"Come on Harry, Hermione said it was an emergency!" Ron yelled as he walked out of the common room and out of the portrait hole, with Harry right on his heels.

"Emergency? Is Hermione in trouble?" Harry asked quickening his pace.

"No, no she just said she found some info about the demons." Ron waved a hand in boredom as they turned a corner, "We have to get to the library fast though, or she's going to be furious."

"Hey look there's Harry, maybe he knows where he is."

"Kuwabara, Botan?" Harry skidded to a halt just in the nick of time. Kuwabara who had almost collided with him, stood out of breath worry crossed over his features. "Oi, you guys seen Urameshi around?"

"I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday." Ron said pensively.

"Yeah, but I remember something…" Harry stood thinking, 'Didn't Hiei and Kurama said something yesterday about his whereabouts?' "…Wait I remember now! Hiei and Kurama told us yesterday that Yusuke was in the hospital wing, maybe he's still there?"

"The hospital wing?" Botan said clasping her hands to her mouth fearing the worst. "Come on Kuwabara we have to see him." She said pulling Kuwabara from behind, and dragging him down the hall.

"Thanks! See you guys later." And with that Kuwabara and Botan disappeared from view, no doubt going to search for their friend.

"Hey, Hermione, sorry we took awhile." Harry whispered as they sat at the table with her in the library. The table was of course drowning in books and Hermione seemed quite tired, but excited at the same time. "There was a bit of a detour."

"Guess what?" Hermione said very red in the face and shaking with excitement.

"What?" Ron said without enthusiasm.

Hermione held up a solid black book, and pointed to a page excitedly, "Harry from what you told me in your dream, and from the incident in the green houses I have finally found something." She paused for a breath before continuing, "It says here that there are many different kinds of demons living in the Makai, also known as the demon world. They all are unique and different from each other and mostly all demons are elemental demons, meaning that they have mastered at least one of the elements. It says here that the most common elements are: fire, water, wind, earth, spirit, light, dark, electricity/lightning, ice, and psychic. Other demons who are not elemental demons are usually very weak, of a class lower than C and focus mainly on strength." She said, her face shinning with excitment.

"Classes?" Ron asked, now growing interested.

"The classes are what classify demons, and help determine their strength. The classes start at a low D class, which are the weakest. Then C class, which are stronger than D, and so on up to S class. S class demons are very rare and very powerful. There are only a few things that can stop an S class demon, another S class, or a god." Hermione said.

"So you think that the fire was caused by a demon?" Harry asked, happy that they were finally going to get to the bottom of this.

"Exactly." Hermione said triumphantly shutting the book.

"And all this time, I thought they were extinct." Ron mumbled.

"Hermione, Mona told me in my dream that only S class demons could survive at Hogwarts." Harry said thinking hard.

"Well then we must be up against something very strong." She said.

"How can you guys even trust her, I mean she's dead?"

"Ron, if Harry trusts her then we just have to trust Harry's judgment."

"Back to the green houses though…it must have been a fire demon to conjure up flames like that." Harry said, remembering the class.

"That reminds me, I found something about the fire too." Hermione smiled as she sifted through the pile of books, and lifted a very large one out of the pile. "It says here that black fires are only found in the Makai, and only the most determined, and experienced fire demons can summon them."

"Great." Ron said rolling his eyes. "We are so going kick this fire demon's ass." Ron said sarcastically.

"So, who do you think did it?" Harry said ignoring Ron's negativity.

"Well, this never happened at Hogwarts before so it must be someone new. I don't think it was the first years, and none of the new teachers were around the green house when it happened." Hermione, said.

"The exchange students!" Ron and Harry shouted together.

* * *

(Hey, you ok man?) Kuwabara said leaning on his chair and staring at the hospitalized Yusuke. 

(I'm sitting in bed, banged up and mangled, and you wanna know if I'm ok?) Yusuke shouted sitting up from his bed.

(Yeah?)

(Oh, I'm fine.) Yusuke answered, while Botan sweat dropped from her seat next to him.

(How was the mission?) Botan whispered.

(He didn't make it. I was awake long enough to see him get captured.)

* * *

He growled in annoyance as the sun hit his face, forcing him to open his eyes from sleep. Hiei finally succumbed to the blinding light; he stretched lightly and then woke. He sat up and looked around at the ningen school. He could feel the thick magic all around; he was being caged by the horrible substance. The tree he was sitting in even had a feel of magic in it. He wouldn't be able to last much longer without fresh air. As soon as the mission was over, and after he killed the toddler, Koenma, he was going to leave for the Makai. He was going to leave the ningens, magic, and everything else that pissed him off in the human world. 

Hiei jumped lightly as he felt someone's arms wrap around him from behind. Hiei but immediately relaxed as he felt the familiar breath on his shoulder and the thick smell of roses.

"Good morning, Koi." Kurama grinned as he took a seat in front of Hiei on the thick tree branch. He leaned back into Hiei's lap and looked up at the crimson orbs. Kurama sighed contentedly as Hiei brushed back a few red bangs from his face.

"Hn. Baka fox." Hiei smirked.

"I heard Yusuke was attacked? By an invisible demon." He continued when he saw Hiei's questioning stare, "Botan told me this morning, a few minutes ago."

"The detective should've sensed the demon before it attacked." The fire demon growdled.

"Hiei, you know that invisible demons are hard to sense, besides Yusuke was probably in a hurry to get the mission over with."

"Hn."

"Perhaps we should Yusuke a visit? Maybe he could tell us more." Kurama said sitting up from his position and jumping down from the tree. He landed lightly on the grass and started his walk towards the castle just as a black blur appeared beside him.

* * *

"This school can be so boring some times." Malfoy said arrogantly. 

"Aren't we going to make fun of people today?" Crabbe asked stupidly.

"Crabbe, we can't make fun of anyone if no one walks by." Malfoy muttered irritably. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were leaning against a wall staring out into the hallway. Malfoy stared out uninterestedly waiting for the perfect person to insult to walk by.The blondesighed; no one had even walked by yet. He turned his gaze to the floor letting his mind wander.

"Look!" Goyle said pointing to the two people proceeding down the hall.

"What is it," snapped Malfoy. He looked up toward the hallway and saw the exchange students, Minamino and Chikai. "Alright, you know what to do." Malfoy smirked walking towards the two unsuspecting wizards.

(Hiei when are you going…) Kurama was cut off when a blonde haired person stepped into view.

"Oh look, its girly man and his shadow again." Malfoy smiled maliciously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but we don't have time to talk I'm afraid." Kurama said walking forward while Hiei followed uninterestedly behind him.

"And I Ms. Minamino can not let you pass." Malfoy's smirk grew wider as Crabbe began to crack his knuckles.

Hiei growled his hand slipping to his katana; however, his hand met thin air. 'Damn fox. ' Kurama had made Hiei promise to leave his katana in his trunk. Hiei growled in anger. His patients about this whole mission were running thin.

"Hiei calm down. If you kill him, you'll be in trouble." Kurama said coolly, looking up at Malfoy.

"Kill me? Hah! I'd like to see you try!" Malfoy smirked.

Hiei turned his head slightly to look behind him, the other ningen; Goyle was standing behind them with his wand held up. Hiei faced forward to see if Kurama had noticed the backwards assault but the stupid fox was more interested in the blonde ningen. Hiei shifted his eyes to look behind him again and saw the ningen was getting ready to say an incantation. Malfoy must have stood in front of them on purpose so the ningen could attack him, and Kurama from behind. Hiei turned fully around and stared at the human. The ningen grinned and magic flew out of his wand flying straight for Hiei. Hiei growled and looked behind him Kurama still hadn't noticed, if he blurred out of the way Kurama would get hit, he could deflect the spell but his katana was in his trunk. 'Baka fox.' Hiei thought to himself just as the magic spell hit him square in the chest.

"Hiei." Kurama hadn't even realized what had happened before it was too late. He turned and saw Hiei clutching his stomach his eyes bulging. Kurama growled angrily at Goyle his eyes flashing a deathly gold color.

"Look at your shadow now!" Malfoy said laughing.

Kurama wheeled around a lust for blood in his eyes, "Malfoy, if you ever come near me again, I swear I'll kill you myself."The foxgrowled angrily.

"Let's go!" Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle, after seeing the intense look in the red heads eyes, "We can finish this another time."

Kurama turned back to Hiei. "Hiei what's wrong? Do you know what spell that was?" Kurama said placing his hand on Hiei's shoulder. Kurama grimaced as he felt his lover tense with pain. Hiei growled clutching his head.

"K-u-r-a-m-a." Hiei let out between clenched teeth just as another bolt of pain shuddered through his body.

Kurama gasped as he felt the sudden rise in power around Hiei. His demon energy was rising quickly at a rapid pace. Realizing what was happening, he had to get him out of there before anyone saw them.

'In here.'

Nani? What was that? Kurama grabbed Hiei and looked around for the unknown voice.

'This way, in here.'

Kurama looked to his right and saw a stone gargoyle sliding out of the way, and revealing a spiraling staircase. Kurama sensing no danger from it pulled Hiei onto the stairway just before the gargoyle moved back into place.

Hiei let out a gasp of pain sliding down to the floor on his knees. (It's ok Hiei. We're alone. You can let it go now.)

Hiei screamed in pain, unable to hold it in any longer, he released all of his power. His skin started to turn a sickly green and his hair parted in the middle. The ward on his Jagan was burned to ashes by a dark fire. Many eyes appeared all over his body andhis hands started to grow into claws as hiscloak ripped and fell to the floor, his shirt was in tatters. Kurama clenched his teeth as he felt the school shudder as the awesome power surged through it. He only hoped that nothing was damaged because of it.

Hiei clenched his hands into fists, sweat dripping down his face, and breathing in short quick breaths. He looked up at Kurama as the pain finally stopped. A new feeling surged through Hiei, the feeling that he got every time he transformed into his demon form, the feeling of blood lust. He had to kill something. He had to destroy and wreak havoc or his mind would explode.

(Hiei, fight the erg. I know it's hard but please."

Hiei tried to mentally push the feeling back, and he nodded at Kurama.

(Now, should we see where this staircase goes?) Kurama asked as he began to walk up the spriraling staircase.

-TBC-

Just in case your confused, Hiei is now in his demon form, and it will all be explained why, next chapter.

I have just been inspired, this story is going to be doing a complete 360 after next chapter. After reading so many yyh/hp crossovers, they all seemed about the same to me. None of them seemed different from eachother. I know i'm going to lose a lot of reviewers and readers for this but i have to do it or i will be stuck forever on writters block. This story is going to be like the real books where halfway through something exciting (usually) happens and the rest of the book has a lot of action and point, but except for that fact its going to be nothing like the books. Anyway mines going to be like that because after next chapter is pretty much the halfway point. I changed the summary and the genre to match the new way the story is going and i know you guys might not like it and, i'm sorry but i want to do this. I hope you guys wont mind and will still support and review but if you dont like the change than im not forcing you to continue reading.

Anyway the new summary was posted so you guys can just check out my profile to see what i mean.

REVIEWER APPRECIATION:

chisai1213  
Marikalay  
SquirrelGirl  
CuriousDreamWeaver  
chibikuro rose-sama  
DogsruleW-I think Harry and Company are starting to be suspicious (lol.)  
Asaaka  
sockunderyourbed  
SunStar Kitsune-You will find out either next chapter or next next chapter what happened to him.  
AngelOfTheDarkSunrise-Wow! Thanks I'm flattered!  
kyo's little koneko  
spiritkitsune  
Jessica  
silverstarlightkitsune  
JJ CJ-I hope you liked this chapters fluff!  
sandry stardiamond  
Mizuki Hikari-Harry? I can deffinatly tell you thats no. harry doesnt even no sirrus is back yet.  
kenmeishouri  
MoonLightObsession-Actually to tell you the truth i totally forgot about that, lol. Don't worry though i know how to fix it without ruinning the story or changing previous chapters. Thanks for remindingme and for the review.  
Kitroku  
Hiei's Gothic Angel-I'm sorry this update wasnt so soon. Thanks for the praise, and I noticed you stopped writing, I'm kinda sad, but i know how hard it is to continue without inspiration. Everybody needs a break at one point and i hope you find your muse.  
tibiris

Thanks to reviewers! I really aprieciate it!

SPECIAL THANKS- Sockunderyourbed. Thanks for beta reading.


	9. Costumes?

don't own yyh or hp or anything in the fic.

a/n- Wow I read the reviews and I was so happy, thanks for sticking with me even if I did change the direction of the story. I just want to say Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you.

A New Experience

Chapter 9

Costumes?

"Hiei"-English

(Hiei)-Japanese

'Hiei'-Thoughts

"Enter."

Kurama glanced worriedly at Hiei before pushing the door open.

"Ah. Mr. Minamino, Mr. Chikai, whom do I owe this visit to?" The silver haired man said from behind his desk. Kurama gasped as he looked around, it was a lot grander than the rest of Hogwarts. There were many tools and objects of great value along the walls. Magnificent furniture of many sizes were scattered about the room. Kurama glimpsed at Hiei again, and smiled when he saw that the fire demon was also, taken in by the grand room.

"Well, please sit." Dumbledore waved his wand and two chairs appeared before his desk. Kurama approached them warily wondering why he hadn't been surprised or scared at the sight of Hiei's demon form.

"I believe your boss, Koenma, has told me of your past." Dumbledore said, answering Kurama's unspoken question. Satisfied with the answer, Kurama sat down in the chair on the left while Hiei sat down in the right, staring up at the huge sword behind the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore smiled and waved a hand to the sword behind him, noticing Hiei's gaze. "This sword was once Godrick Gryfindor's, as you can see it is completely incrusted with red and gold rubies."

Hiei grunted and tried to look uninterested but Kurama could see the hint of excitement float through his lover's gaze. (No stealing.) Kurama whispered quietly.

Dumbledore seemed to ignore the fox spirit, continuing, "I believe you want to know why your friend is like this?" He smiled seeing Kurama's look of surprise at his guess. "Well it's simple. Demon's are effected by magic differently than humans. Instead of helping, the magic hurts them. The demon body can't take the magical energy; it often clashes with their demon energy. As a defense Mr. Chikai's demon energy was pulled to the surface when the magic energy hit him."

"Is it permanent?" Kurama asked.

"No, I don't think it is. He will probably be back to normal tomorrow morning or sometime tonight. If you would like to stay here and wait out the transformation by all means you may."

"No thanks. Yusuke might wonder where we are."

"Oh yes, I do believe he was just released from the infirmary a while ago." Dumbledore smiled and walked back to a cabinet behind his desk. "Here. You may borrow this, it belongs to a friend of mine." Dumbledore said pulling out a strange looking cloak and handing it to Kurama. "Just slip it on and no one will be able to see you."

Kurama nodded his thanks and followed Hiei out the door. He held up the cloak and was about to throw it on them when Hiei let out a snort.

(Do you really think that thing can make us invisible?) Hiei said glaring at the cloak.

(Come on Hiei, we have no other choice.) Kurama threw the cloak over top of them and they proceeded up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

(Kurama get this stupid thing off of me before I suffocate!)

(Hold on, I have to make sure the doors locked.) Kurama closed the door to the dormitory quietly, and after he was sure the room was empty, he tore the invisibility cloak off of both himself and Hiei, dropping it on his bed. He glanced at Hiei, who was now staring out of the window and into the rainy afternoon sky. Seeing Hiei in his demon form brought back a lot of memories for Kurama, some good and some bad. But right now he didn't want to think of them; all he wanted to do was to make sure his koi would be all right. He really hoped that the fire demon would change back into his human form although staying in the Gryffindor dormitory had its ups. Kurama grinned it would only be him and Hiei until after super and that thought sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

(Kurama.)

The deep voice shook him from his deep thoughts and he looked up just in time to catch the worry in the deep red orbs, however, another second later and they were back to there regular impassive look. (What is it Hiei?) Kurama asked walking over to his koi.

Harry ran up the spiraling staircase to his dormitory. He couldn't believe he forgot his potions book! Snape was going to kill him for being late. Harry reached the doorknob to his room and turned it forcibly only to find it locked. Without thinking he grabbed his wand and automatically shouted "Alohmora!" The door swung open and Harry bolted inside to look for his book.

Both Kurama and Hiei looked up surprised as the dark haired, teenager stormed into the room. Kurama tried desperately to hide Hiei before Harry noticed but it was to late, surprised green eyes met a very green Hiei. Harry dropped the book he had found and gaped at the…demons?.

"Wha?" Harry couldn't think, Hiei, his friend, was an alien? No, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true. Harry gasped as the storm of thoughts continued to rush into his head.

"No Harry this isn't what it--. Kurama was cut off however by another person entering the room.

"Oh, hello Kurama, Harry, and Hiei." Yusuke said absently walking through the doorway, he did a double take however, when he noticed the fire demon's condition. "Holy hell Hiei!" Yusuke said staring at the many eyes on the fire demons body. He looked at Kurama who seemed to be pleading for help, and Hiei who just watched, to Harry who looked like he was scared out of his mind. Yusuke being the clever delinquent that he was, thought up a very great excuse. "Wow Hiei! Is that your Halloween costume? Man I guess you beat me then."

Harry ripped his eyes away from the alien and looked at Yusuke incredulously, "A costume?" He asked. Harry looked back towards Hiei. It didn't look at all like a costume, thought Harry, it looked too real to be one.

Kurama and Hiei looked just as confused as Yusuke did.

"Yeah! Hiei and I were having a costume contest, to see whose costume could scare the most people. I don't even think mine could compare though, Hiei." Yusuke said laughing and walking over to give Hiei a pat on the back.

"We don't dress in costumes at Hogwarts though." Harry said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Yusuke waved him off unconcernedly, "Hiei and I were going to raid Hogsmeade, now that was sure to be a thrill. But I guess since the cats out of the bag we'll have to think of something else." Yusuke said pensively. "Oh well, I guess there's always next year."

"Right." Harry nodded and looked down at the floor, thinking rather embarrassed of himself. He was stupid to think that Hiei was an alien. Harry gasped when he noticed the potions book lying on the floor, now he was extremely late for potions class. He quickly picked up the book and dashed towards the open doorway, yelling apologies all the way.

The Reikai Tantei waited until the dormitory door was closed and the sounds of Harry's footsteps had receded down the tower. Kurama let out a sigh of relief and glanced thankfully at Yusuke. Hiei merely shrugged and turned back to the window.

(Thanks Yusuke.) Kurama said gratefully.

(No problem. How did it happen anyway?) Yusuke sat one of the beds as Kurama proceeded to explain what happened between him and Malfoy and what Dumbledore had said to them. Yusuke nodded and agreed that they should just wait out the transformation in the dormitory and that he would stay and keep them company.

(But aren't you missing class?) Kurama asked.

(Please Kurama; I have been dying for an excuse to miss class since we got here.) Yusuke said flopping back onto the pillows of the four-poster bed.

Hiei glanced at the detective and asked the question that had been eating at him for a long time. (Why are you here?)

(What do you mean? I just said to Kurama that I was going to keep you guys company.)

(Baka, I mean why did you come to the dormitory in the first place?) The fire demon demanded.

(Oh. Um...hm…it was something important…had to tell you something…I can't remember…) Yusuke sat as he tried to remember what it was he was supposed to tell them.

(Baka human.) Hiei said incredulously.

(I'm sure it will come to you soon.) Kurama added.

(No wait. I remember! Botan told me to tell you that the man Sirius Black, the one I was supposed to be escorting home, died.)

Hiei snorted and turned back to the window, what did he care that a stupid human died. It served him right for not being able to protect himself in the first place.

(No it was weird though. Botan said that the man was brutally murdered and that he was found with all of his organs ripped out of his body. There was no sign of a struggle but there was a lot of blood.)

(Does she know who did it?) Kurama asked pensively.

(No Koenma told her they were looking but he said that there was nothing out of the ordinary except for the body, and the missing organs. He did know that there have been other killings just like this one. Someone named Olivander was found the same way.)

-TBC-

I know the summary says Voldermort dies, don't worry it should happen next chapter.

Sorry for taking so long, I'm in the middle of my soccer season. Soccer is one of the most important things to me and I didn't want any distractions so that's why I haven't been writing for a while. The soccer seasons over so hopefully sometime next month I'll have another chapter out, thanks for sticking with me and I hoped you liked it. Once again im real sorry about the long update and im sorry I didn't do reviewer responses I promise ill do them next chapter. But for the reviewer who asked about the earings, the yyh gang still wears them, I just didn't think it would be necessary to write about them anymore. Thanks guys!

Special thanks to sockunderyourbed for being my beta reader and doing a great jub editing


End file.
